All You Need
by princessflo
Summary: Sequel to 'Who Needs Love' With the twins now older, and Edward and Bella about to marry, what happens when Jake returns?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I'm just using her toys for my own game. **

**BPOV**

**I stared down at the letter now in my hands. It felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. It's words were an omen of what was to come. Tears were falling down my cheeks in a cascade as I reread his words. **

_**My Dearest Isabella,**_

_**I'm sure this letter will find you in good health. You and your Edward ruined my plans for us that night. Between your running away from me and him showing up at the wrong time, everything fell through the cracks. Don't you worry though, I will be back. You won't have to miss me for long, and I'll finish what I started. **_

_**Luck wasn't with me last time Bella. That won't happen again. I know that Emmett survived, but believe me he should enjoy what time he has left Bella. Maybe he won't be so lucky next time. Just know, he's caused me as much grief as you have, he will pay. That is a promise. **_

_**I also know that you've kept those little bastards. Logan and Eliza is it? It's almost sad that they'll have to grow up without a mother. Enjoy what time you have with them Bella. I may not have gotten you before but if it takes me years to get to you, I will. You will pay for what you've done to my life Isabella. I'm going to make you wish you'd simply died on your kitchen floor that day. Trust me when I say, it would have been best for all of us. If I can't have you no one will. **_

_**Jacob Black.**_

**I was going to die at Jacobs hand. That I was sure of. Behind me the kitchen door creaked. I didn't have the strength to turn, besides I already knew who it was. I wiped the tears away. If it was the last thing I did, I would let him see me cry. Not anymore. His arms began snaking their way around my waist as he roughly pulled me toward him. **

"**Hello Jacob." I said. My voice came out in a semi-whisper. The arms wrapped tighter and I could feel him breathing in my ear. **

"**I see you got my letter. Ready to go now Bella?" Jake replied seductively.**

**I sighed. "Just do it Jake. I'm ready just leave them be. It's me whose caused this." **

"**Yes Bella, but it was them who got in the way. Besides that, they'll get there's once I'm finished with you." His words tore a whole through me. He was going to kill my family. He wasn't going to stop with me. I had to warn them. I had to get to Edward and Emmett. They had to save the twins. **

**I began struggling in his arms. "No, Jake. Let me go!" I screamed. Almost instantly, I felt a stinging sensation in my side followed by a warmth I couldn't explain. And then I saw it. A flash of something in his hand immediately caught me eye. A hunting knife smeared with a red substance, my blood. Jacob had stabbed me. My legs gave way as Jacob released me from his grip. I fell to the floor with a thud. As I lay there bleeding, I could feel myself begin to slip away. My body was becoming numb. My world was spinning. I tired to hold pressure to the wound, but the blood was still seeping between my fingers. As my eyes began to close for the last time, Jacob looked at me. His face full of hatred. Leaning down to me, he began whispering in my ear. **

"**It's almost over love. Just a few more mistakes to rid myself of and I'll join you in hell." **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**NO!" I screamed, as he walked out of the kitchen. "No, no!" **

**Suddenly I was being shook from all sides. "Bella, love wake up. You're dreaming again Bella. It's okay I'm here." Edward's soothing words broke through. **

**I forced my eyes open. I was in our room. Edward was staring at me intently. Worry written all over his face. I grabbed his neck pulling him closer to me as I sobbed into his chest. **

"**It's okay Bella. I've got you." He cooed as he began stroking my hair. "Nothing's going to happen, Bellsy. I'm here." **

"**I know." I told him still sobbing into his chest. I don't know how long I cried before falling back into a dreamless slumber. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next morning I awoke to an empty bed. I could hear sounds coming from the nursery. I glanced over at the clock. 9:45. Edward had let me sleep in. As I threw the covers back, I wondered how long the twins had been awake. They were finally sleeping all night, but waking very every in the mornings. At nine months old, I guess we should be lucky their sleeping at all. **

**I grabbed my clothes and headed toward the shower. I needed to wash away lasts nights bad dream from my thoughts. I turned the water on as hot as I could stand. As it hit me I could feel some of the tension release. I had been having nightmares since the twins were six weeks old. That was the day I had gotten Jake's letter. Edward and Emmett had found me collapsed in the kitchen, chanting 'he's coming' to my self while sobbing. When they tried to touch me, I had fought them. Edward later told me I had thought they were Jacob. To this day Emmett will tell you it was the most frightening sight he's seen. Carlisle told us it was a panic attack from the shock. I still have the panic attacks now, as well as the nightmares. PTSD is what their calling it. **

**When my dad had found out about the letter, he feverishly tried to locate Jacob, going as far as making a visit to Jacksonville himself to speak to Jake's parents. Lot of help that did! They promptly told dad it was just as much my fault Jacob is the way he is as it was Jacobs. Dad was appalled. I just hoped they liked spending a few days in jail for those unpaid parking tickets that conveniently came to the Jacksonville Police Department's attention after dad's visit. Upon dad's return to Forks, he was called away again. This time for at least a month. He was so worried about leaving Emmett and I home alone again, especially with Jacob still on the lose. Then on the night before his departure while having dinner with Edward and his family, Carlisle had an idea. Their house had plenty of room, as well as a wing that was never used. In light of the circumstances, it was only logical that we all move in together, especially since their kids were getting married. To my utter shock, Dad agreed. So here we are now. Living in Cullen Manor. Dad had even sold the old house. His exact words were 'there's no use in holding onto the past' as he signed over the deed. **

**Things could not be better now. Emmett and Rose were still going strong, as are Jasper and Alice. Edward and I are planning an October wedding, on the twins first birthday. Only three more months to go and I'd officially be Mrs. Edward Cullen. The kids already carried Edward's last night. He legally adopted them at six months old. He made a get father to them. I smiled as I stepped from the shower. I dressed quickly now eager to see my three loves……..**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Oh wow! I'm back from the dead guys! As before, I will try to update one to two times a week until the story is complete. I don't know how long this one be as I have not made a timeline for it yet. I hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter. I especially hope it was worth the wait. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Also if anyone can tell me how I can list 'Who Needs Love?' as complete I'd greatly appreciate it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV **

**I lay quietly in bed staring at the ceiling, while listening to my Bella breathing beside me. I glanced over to the clock. 3am. I sighed. Insomnia was not a stranger to me these days, especially since Bella and her family had moved in. That was when I discovered the full extent of her nightmares. That first night I had stayed on the other side of the house in my normal room when it started. The screaming. Bella screamed so loud everyone was awoken. Upon entering her room, she had been curled up into a ball sobbing into a pillow. Anytime anyone touched her she screamed and hit. It took half the night to calm her enough to know we weren't going to hurt her. I spent the rest of the night holding her trying to calm her enough to sleep, and amazingly she did. The next day, I moved into Bella's room hoping she would feel safe enough that the nightmares would stop. They didn't. Charlie was gone a lot these days, which in a way I was glad of. It was hard to see him not really knowing what to do for Bella. He had tried so hard to find Jacob, but he just had a way of eluding him. You could see the regret in his eyes each time Bella would ask if they'd found him when he had to tell her no. Emmett and Jasper on the other hand, had been a different story. They'd only become closer to her since the letters started coming. Yes, I said letters. Jacob had been sending one letter a month since the first. Bella didn't know, and she wouldn't know. Emmett had made it a point to go through the mail daily, sorting through anything suspicious before giving it to Bella. If I couldn't be with Bella for any reason, Jasper and Emmett would be there, along with Alice and Rosalie tagging along. Bella never complained, I think it made her feel safe. For that I was glad. **

**I was becoming lost in my thoughts as Bella began stirring beside me. She had began murmuring something unintelligible. I placed my hands on her shoulders, shaking her gently. **

"**Bella." I whispered in her are. My only response was more murmuring. It was then I saw the tears, Bella was crying in her sleep. I began shaking her less gently. **

"**Bella, love wake up. You're dreaming again Bella. It's okay I'm here." I cooed. My words seemed to break through her slumber as her eyes popped open, and she grabbed my neck pulling me closer to her. I could feel her tears streaming down my chest from her face. Tonight the dream must have been especially hard, for her sobs weren't stopping. **

"**It's okay Bella. I've got you." I reminded her as I began playing with her hair. "Nothing's going to happen, Bellsy. I'm here." I promised. **

"**I know." She whispered into my chest without ever looking up. I heard the bedroom door creak open and silently looked up, Bella still in my arms. Emmett stood in the door way, a sleepy Logan in his arms. In the midst of Bella's crying he must have woken up. Emmett looked at me knowingly and pointed to his room as he closed the door. He was telling me that he would care for Logan while I cared for his sister. Sometimes, Emmett was a godsend. I held Bella for a long time before sleep finally overtook her. I place her gently down on her pillow, while wiping the last tears from her cheeks. As always, I took my place beside her and after about an hour rescinded into another night of restless sleep. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next morning I woke to the sounds of the baby monitor. **

"**Whatcha doin Liza?" Emmett cooed. I could hear her begin to giggle so no doubt uncle Em was tickling her. **

**Bella was in a peaceful state this morning, and after last night I was going to let her get as much rest as possible. I quickly place a kiss on her forehead before making my way to the nursery. Sure enough, both Logan and Eliza were up and they and Emmett were in the floor playing peek-a-boo.**

**Emmett was placing his hands over his face and removing them in a fast manner. This sent the twins into fits of laughter. It was amazing to see Emmett interact with them the way he did. He'd be a great dad someday. Rosie was lucky. **

"**Morning Em." I yawned, while his attention finally turned to me. "What time is it?" **

"**Morning man. I think it's about 9ish. I figured after last night you guys needed some sleep. So I fed these two squirts this morning." He laughed at Eliza who was now trying to eat her brothers hair. I took a place beside Emmett in the floor and gently removed Eliza hand from Logan's hair. **

"**Dada!" Eliza cooed. **

**I smiled. "How's my little princess this morning?" She returned the smile while laughing at the funny faces Emmett was making at her and Logan. I gently kissed both her and Logan before sitting them back down to play. After a few minutes, their attention turned to one of the many toys which engulfed the room. Emmett and I remained sitting. He turned to me, a mask of worry now lying hard on his face. **

"**Another nightmare?" He asked. **

**I nodded. "I think it's getting better now though. I mean she didn't try to fight me last night. It didn't take her long to go back to sleep." I sighed. "Plus it did only happen once." It was true, some nights every time she closed her eyes a nightmare was waiting. **

"**You think it'll ever stop?" He asked.**

**I shook my head. "I just don't know Em, I just don't know. Any word on Jake?" I asked. Charlie was still working on finding him. **

"**No." Emmett answered. The door began to open, and there stood my Bella. **

"**Well, good morning beautiful." I told her as she made her way over to me and sat in my lap. She placed a small kiss an both mine and Emmett's cheeks and then turned her attention to the twins. **

"**How's my little family this morning?" She smiled. **

"**Same old, same old. Uncle Emmett here decided to let us sleep this morning." She looked over to him. **

"**Thanks Emmy." **

"**No problem sis, besides I love these little rugrats!" He answered while snatching Eliza and Logan into his arms. They both burst into giggles. Then Logan saw Bella. **

"**Mama! Mama!" He whined while reaching his arms toward Bella. She quickly snatched him up and instantly he cuddled into her chest. **

"**Bells, Alice and Rose are on their way over with Jasper. Alice wanted to do some wedding shopping today. Maybe we should head downstairs." Emmett suggested. He began to stand up. I quickly helped Bella to her feet as well. **

**I looked down, realizing I was still in my pajama pants. "I think I'll just go change. I'll be down in a second, okay love." I quickly left Emmett and Bella in the nursery. **

**The last thing I heard Emmett say before closing the bedroom door was, "Let's go see what the pixie's got in store!" **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, Chapter 2 is done. Hope you liked it. It was more of a filler, just to let you know what is going on with Edward. Sorry it took so long to update, my gran is in the hospital right now. I'm going to do weekly updates with this story. With everything going on right now, I think that's the best I'll be able to do. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry this is not an update. For all those who follow my stories you know my updates come weekly without hesitation. Well, not this week. On Tuesday, November 17th, my only grandmother passed away. She was 83 years old. We are burying her tomorrow at 1 o'clock. All my stories will be dedicated to her, and I will update as soon as I can write without making my stories pessimistic and gloomy. Thanks.

Flolynn


	4. Chapter 3: Water Park

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

Chapter 3: Water Park

BPOV

Emmett grabbed Eliza and I did the same with Logan. Edward had left to change, although I don't know why, I could look at him in his PJ's all day long. After all he really was the perfect man.

"Earth to Bella… I'm talking her sis!" Emmett broke me from my obsessing.

"Yeah Em. Sorry." I stuttered a blush appearing on my face.

"I said, I wonder what Alice will want to do today." He smirked.

"That's a stupid question, you know she'll want to shop." I lightly punched his shoulder.

"GUYS GET DOWN HER NOW, OR ELSE I'LL COME TO YOU!" The pixie screamed up the stairwell.

"We're coming." Emmett answered.

"Guess that's our first warning, you know that's all she gives." I looked to him.

"Yeah but we could always lock ourselves up in here." He reasoned, Eliza squirming in his arms.

"She'd just wait for Edward to come back and sneak in then." I retorted.

"We'll then let's go." He shrugged, switching Eliza into his other arm.

We both ascended the stairs not quite making it to the bottom before being attacked causing me to lose me balance and my butt hit the bottom stair.

"There's my babies!" Alice cooed as she snatched both Eliza and Logan, who immediately began giggling. They seemed to like Alice's antics, who would have thought?

"Whoa there babe. I think their Bella's babies." Jasper chimed in with his million dollar smile. He held out a hand and helped me to my feet.

" Well, I know that." Alice sneered and began walking away. Jasper shrugged and began to follow Emmett and I in tow.

Alice didn't speak to anyone for a few minutes. Instead she sat in the floor with the twins and began playing. Soon, her frown was changed into a smile, as it always is when the twins are around. In truth, they had saved all our lives just by being her. A lot of the time it was only them and Edward that kept me sane. No one mentioned Jake to me, but I knew he was on their minds too. Things would never be over until he was caught, or until he finally got what he wanted which was me. Sadly enough, I'd give myself up if it meant this nightmare would be over for them. It was like we were constantly looking behind us, waiting for the monster to jump out of the shadows. I was just thankful that the twins had taken more from my side of the family than from him, still sometimes their actions would remind me of their sperm donor and the vile actions that created them. I could never blame them for that. If Jake had done anything right in his life it was these babies, no matter the origin of their creation.

I felt someone glide onto the couch beside me. I breathed in deeply, taking in Edwards smell. I turned to face him as he laid a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Is she mad again?" He whispered into my ear, his warm breath sending chills up my spine.

"I heard that Edward Cullen!" Alice spat.

"Oh really? How's my favorite soon to be sister-in-law this beautiful morning?" He beamed.

"Perfect." She answered before turning toward us. "See guys, he knows how to speak to a lady." She scolded.

"So Ally, what's the plan for the day?" Jasper interrupted before she could start on another rant. He smiled at me apologetically.

"Well, Edward's right, it is a beautiful day out. So I figured, maybe if it was okay with Bella. We could all do another first with the twins." She answered. I looked at her questioningly.

"And that would be want Alice?" Emmett asked reading my mind.

"Well the babies have never been to a water park before, it'll be a great photo op and summer's almost over. Carlisle said it was plenty warm enough and I bought swimsuits for everybody. Rose is already meeting us there. And Bella I know what you're thinking but…" I was quick to interrupt her ranting.

"Yes."

"What Bella?" She turned to me, a sparkle in her eye.

"I said 'yes'. It's a perfect idea Alice. Let's go to the water park in Port Angeles." Everyone turned to me smiles all around.

"We'll then what are we waiting for!" Emmett yelled snatching the twins and quickly heading toward the car.

"I've got the clothes." Alice said running after him.

"I've got the diaper bag." Jasper exclaimed following.

"Looks like the water park it is then." I said standing up.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to babe." Edward explained. "I know it was a hard night last night. We can stay here."

"No Edward." I began as I wrapped my arms around his warm body. "I want to go. Let's just have a good day with the babies, and leave the baggage hear, okay?"

His lips met mine gently before pulling away. "The water park it is then love." He answered taking my hand in his.

"To the water park." I exclaimed as the car horn began honking.

* * *

Okay, we'll this isn't the best chapter I've ever written. More of a filler really. I just had to write something today. It's the first day I've been alone since Gran passed so hopefully it wasn't too sucky. Review please.


	5. Chapter 4: Accident's Happen

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

Chapter 4: Accidents Happen

Previously:

"_Looks like the water park it is then." I said standing up. _

"_We don't have to go if you don't want to babe." Edward explained. "I know it was a hard night last night. We can stay here." _

"

_No Edward." I began as I wrapped my arms around his warm body. "I want to go. Let's just have a good day with the babies, and leave the baggage hear, okay?" _

_His lips met mine gently before pulling away. "The water park it is then love." He answered taking my hand in his. _

"_To the water park." I exclaimed as the car horn began honking. _

BPOV

Agreeing to go to the water park wasn't exactly the best or brightest idea I had ever had. Given the fact that I can't swim and am now the mother of two nine month olds, I began to wonder what I was thinking. Here I was, standing in the middle of the girls changing room, staring at myself in the mirror. Alice had so graciously chosen a black bikini outlined in red for me to wear on our little outing. I had of course gotten rid of my tummy from being pregnant, I had however, a rather large scar extending from one side of my stomach to the other. Courtesy my c-section.

The door suddenly swung open revealing Alice and Rose. "Are you ready yet Bella?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Well, Ally, look at me. Am I ready?" I groaned pointed toward my scarred stomach.

"Oh Bella." She huffed.

"It's not noticeable Bells, it really isn't." Rose chimed in. "we're the only ones that you should worry about what we think, not all these others. And trust me, we'd take a million scars for those little ones." She smiled radiantly.

"Now, are you ready Bella?" Alice asked again.

I shrugged. "I guess. Where are the twins?"

"Silly Bella, do you really think Emmett will given them up their first time swimming? Jazz, Edward and Em have them already in the pool." Rose answered.

I grabbed my camera from the bag. "Let's go get some pic's then girls. Perfect baby book memories!" I smiled realizing we'd reached another milestone. We exited the changing room arm in arm. The boys of course, had the babies in the shallow end, letting them splash in the water, to them I guess it was like one big bathtub.

Edward quickly climbed out of the pool, Logan attached to his side.

"There's my girl. What took so long?" He asked.

I bit my lip not really wanting to tell him about my temporary pity party. I opened my mouth to answer and was interrupted by Alice.

"Here Edward let me take Logan for you." She offered.

He looked genuinely confused. Guess he didn't notice Jasper hand Eliza to Rosie, or him and Emmett getting in the perfect position. Finally, he handed Logan over, and just as Emmett and Jasper lunged his way he moved, leaving the guys to fall head first into the pool!

Emmett's head popped up first, spitting the chlorine water in Edwards general direction.

"You little asshole!" He screamed.

"Emmett Swan, language please!" I chastised while looking toward the twins.

He immediately frowned. "Sorry Bellsy!" He yelled before taking off after Edward who ran around the pool avoid Emmett and Jazz. Logan quickly started laughing and chanting 'DADA', with Eliza following his lead.

"OMG! That's the funniest thing I've seen in weeks!" Alice giggled as the boys chased each other around the pool, acting like they were in grade school again.

The rest of the day had went the same way. More pranks and more memories. The funniest thing was when the boys took turns taking the twins down the kids water slide. Emmett barely fit! Plus the looks that they were getting from the tweens were hilarious. Guess no one thought three adults could be so child like, guess they didn't know my guys. All of my laughing and fun had chased away of the bad feelings from this morning, maybe just maybe, I could have a night without the nightmares. Wishful thinking huh?

Emmett and Alice and escaped upstairs to put the twins down for a nap, while I was assigned kitchen duty. After all, it was my brother who could literally eat us out of house and home. I was sitting at the bar, waiting for the oven timer to buzz when Edward walked in.

"Whatcha thinking so hard about hun?" He asked, taking in my expression.

"Just today, it was really perfect wasn't it?"

He came over to me kissing me gently on my forehead. "You really enjoyed it then?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm not used to having a family. In Jacksonville it was just me, mom, Phil, and him." I frowned, bringing 'him' into a conversation was never a good thing.

I noticed Edward's body stiffen and his fists clinch at his sides. This was his general reaction to me bringing up anything about him. No one ever wanted to talk about what happened. They were content just forgetting about everything that had happened, but I couldn't. It was still to real to me. Carlisle had suggested a counselor, but that's not what I wanted. I wanted to be able to talk to someone who would listen to me without having to be paid to do so. Someone who really cared, instead of a being one of many 15 minute sessions. I had tried talking with Emmett once, but it ended with him punching a wall, I had never mentioned it again.

"Do you want to talk about the way things were in Florida?" Edward asked after a moment. I nodded.

I took a deep breath before speaking, Edward still clinging to me. This wasn't going to be easy. But nothing good is, is it?

"He really didn't like Alice being around. Said I wasn't myself with her around. I think when Alice was around I didn't let him treat me as badly so she wouldn't know." I was embarrassed to tell Edward how I hid the abuse, I felt stupid for letting it go on. I kept waiting for Edward to say something, but he didn't. Instead he sat beside me, a sad expression on his face, waiting for me to continue.

"The first time he hit me was at Alice's 15th birthday party. We had gotten into an argument, I don't even remember what it was about now, but my friend Tyler had walked me to my car. I was halfway home when I noticed Jake's car behind me.

_Flashback _

I clung to the steering wheel as I pulled over to the side of the road. I really didn't want to argue with Jake right now, it seems like that's all we ever do anymore. I jumped as he tapped on my window.

"What do you want Jake?" I hissed.

"Get out of the damn car Isabella!" I grimaced, nothing ever good came out of me being called Isabella.

Instead of listening to what he said I locked the car doors. When he tried to open the door his yelling got louder when he realized what I'd done.

"Bitch open the door now!" His face was turning red, and his fists were clinched. I don't think I'd ever seen him so angry. I grabbed for my cell phone, and dialed the first person I could think of, Alice. Alice answered on the first ring.

"Bella, you've gotta get home. I saw Jake a little while ago. He was so mad Bella, you guys fighting again?" She asked her voice as frantic as I felt.

Before I could say anything, Jacob knelt slowly to the ground. When he stood back up, rock in hand, he preceded to bashed my drivers side window in. The glass broke in little shards, falling all over my body. I climbed into the back seat, feeling the glass slicing into my skin at certain points.

"What was that Bells, where are you?" Alice screamed over the phone line.

"Help me Ally!" I screamed back, trying to keep the phone out of Jacob's reach when he realized what I was doing. Jake was grabbing at my feet trying to pull me closer to him, without slicing himself up with the glass in the process. In the struggle the phone fell into the floorboard of the car.

"Mulberry lane Alice." I screamed as Jakes grip tightened on my leg and he began pulling me to the car.

"Not smart, Isabella. Not smart at all." He hissed as my ass hit the cool asphalt. He let go of my leg once he had gotten me out of the car.

"Jake, you don't have to does this. I love you." I begged.

"Really, Bella, really? You love me do you? Then why were you all over Tyler at the party? Tell me Bella, tell me!" He spat in my face. "You are an ungrateful bitch! I do everything for you, and you treat me like this. Calling Alice, over a stupid little fight, what's wrong with you Bella?"

"I don't know what to say, Jake. Tyler's just my friend, I didn't do anything with him. I…" Before I could finish my cheek was met by Jake's fist. I could taste the warm, metallic blood pooling in my mouth. My head was spinning from the force of the blow. Sirens began echoing in the distance.

"I was never here Bella. You were robbed. I was at the party, got it Bella!" He screamed as the sound of the sirens got closer. My salvation was on it's way. Jacob leaned in close to my ear. I cringed at the thought of him hitting me again. "You won't be the only one who gets hurts next time, Isabella. Alice is getting awfully pretty, be horrible if something happened to that pretty little face of hers."

* * *

"He ran after that, only seconds before the police arrived." I finished as Edward wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Many questions and 14 stitches later, they let me go home. I'm not sure they were convinced that I was robbed since nothing was taken, but I was their only witness and I could let him hurt Alice." I confessed.

"It's okay now, love." Edward said as he pulled me into his lap. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"Yes he can Edward. He can hurt all of us. Emmett, Alice, Me, You, all of us are at risk Edward, just because I was too young and stupid not to speak up back then." I sobbed into his chest.

Edward began rubbing my back gently. "You're never stupid love, young and scared yes, stupid no. You had no way of knowing he'd turn into a psycho. It'll be okay, I promise." I stiffened at his words.

"Don't promise that Edward. He's still out there, watching, waiting, for the right moment to take what he really wants. What he's always wanted. Me." My body trembled as the words came from my own mouth. I was what he wanted after all, I was the key to making this stop.

"Don't say that love, he's not going to get to you, not before he goes through all of us first. You really think any of use are going to let him get anywhere near you?" I shook my head.

"I know you won't intentionally, but you can't always keep me safe, you can't always be there." I explained. "I need you to promise me something."

"Anything Bella." He replied kissing me gently on the fore head.

I took a deep breath in. "I don't know how to explain this, but I just feel like something is going to happen."

"Nothing is…"

"No Edward let me finish. If something happens that I'm not here, keep the twins safe. No matter what else, take care of our babies." I sobbed.

"I promise Bella. I promise." And with those simple words I collapsed into his arms.

* * *

Okay little foreshadowing going on. Something big is going to happen, and soon. Hope you liked it, I know it's been a while, blame it on the snow storm that dumped 15inches of snow in my front yard. Yeah I know. That's a lot of snow. No power for 10 days and no internet, tv, or phone for 2 weeks. Sucks big time. Anyways, reviews are great keep it up!


	6. Chapter 5

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

Chapter 5

Previously:

"Don't say that love, he's not going to get to you, not before he goes through all of us first. You really think any of use are going to let him get anywhere near you?" I shook my head.

"I know you won't intentionally, but you can't always keep me safe, you can't always be there." I explained. "I need you to promise me something."

"Anything Bella." He replied kissing me gently on the fore head.

I took a deep breath in.

"I don't know how to explain this, but I just feel like something is going to happen."

"Nothing is…"

"No Edward let me finish. If something happens that I'm not here, keep the twins safe. No matter what else, take care of our babies." I sobbed.

"I promise Bella. I promise." And with those simple words I collapsed into his arms.

* * *

EPOV

It had been days since Bella had talked to me about Jacob. I wasn't really sure what to say to her. Instead, I had held her in my arms as she cried, while internally I made a promise to myself to prevent this girl from experiencing anymore pain in her life than she already had. It was time for us to grow, to finally be able to rise above all the damage Jacob had managed to create.

Everyone had noticed that Bella had been more on edge than usual. Emmett had even cornered me asking if I knew what was going on with her. Of course, I couldn't tell him the truth. Emmett would just turn all his attention to Bella and of course she'd know I'd told him. I knew it wasn't easy for Bella to watch Emmett mourn her past. He had always thought if he'd just known about Jacob then none of the tragedy would have happened. And maybe he was right, but would we really want to give up Logan and Eliza to have a normal life? Would I really give up what I was doing right now? No I wouldn't. As if on cue Logan started squirming in my arms. After a few moments a pair of deep brown eyes were staring up at me.

"Hey little man." I cooed.

"Dada." He laughed while clapping his hands.

"Yeah, buddy daddies here." I soothed and popped his bottle back into his mouth and pushed a curl behind his ear. He immediately snuggled back into my arms. I couldn't remember a time when there were anything else I'd want to be doing besides this. Life before the twins had been long forgotten. I still missed Tanya at times, but now I wasn't sure if things were as strong with us as I had thought. I glanced down at my son, and caught a glimpse of the scar that was now etched across my wrist. We'd all come so far in such a small period of time. Logan had quit moving in my arms and s his eyes drooped and stayed closed, the nursery door opened spilling light into the room. I smiled up at Bella as she stood in the doorway.

"I heard you on the baby monitor, I didn't realize he was still awake." She whispered.

"He wasn't love. I was just enjoying some time with my son. Eliza's already tucked in." I explained while motioning toward the crib. I stood up slowly as to not wake Logan. I placed him into his crib and tucked him in gently before going to stand beside my Bella, who was staring at the twins in awe.

"Their growing up so fast aren't they?" She asked after a brief moment of silence.

"They are. Their talking more and more everyday, already trying to walk, plus looking more and more like you. By the time Eliza's 13 I'll be beating off the boys. Not to meant the girls Logan will bring home!" I laughed thinking of the years to come. "Then maybe they'll be more little one's running around."

"Yeah, that's all we need is a little Edward running around." Bella smiled coyly. "That would just add to all the problems were already going to have."

"Oh really, and what problem would that be love?" I said smugly.

"This one." She said as she grabbed my neck pulling me down to her. She kissed gently at first as if she was drinking me in. Soon it turned into a hunger, more forceful, rushed. I pulled away first, in a struggle to catch my breath. She looked into my eyes and there I saw a longing that I hadn't seen before.

"I want to be with you Edward. All of you." She whispered almost so softly I could barely hear.

I wrapped my arm around her pulling her back against me. I was shocked at her words. Sex was just something I wanted to make sure she was ready for, knowing that her first time had been forced. I wanted it to be special.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked, turning her face to met mine.

"I'm sure, I've never been so sure of anything." She smiled. With no other words I scooped her up into my arms and carried her to the bedroom. Shutting the door behind us.

* * *

Okay guys, so here's the next chapter! Sorry it's been so long, lots of stuff going on. Anyways hoped you liked it! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!


	7. Chapter 6

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

Chapter 6

_EPOV_

Last night had been utterly perfect. I had longed for the night that Bella would be completely mine. She knew I loved her and I knew she loved me, and that was enough until she was ready. Jacob had taken so much from her, of course he had given her the twins, but the way they were conceived were utterly horrendous. He had taken a piece of her that could never be replaced and I wasn't about to push her into something that she didn't want. So when she came to me last night, my heart was soaring. The moment was perfect. She had solidified my need to have her and keep her safe forever. Holding Bella in my arms was the closest thing to heaven that I had ever been. To say that I loved Bella was an understatement. I couldn't wait to make her my wife. Only three more months to go. I watched her chest rise and fall with the evenness of her breaths. It was 3am and still no nightmare from Bella. She had fallen asleep sounding in my arms. I hadn't budged an inch out of the fear of waking her. Luckily the twins had always been sleeping through the night.

"Edward…" Bella mumbled breaking the silence.

I looked down to see those two brown eyes staring back at me. "Yes love."

I answered.

"I love you." She told me lazily.

"And I you love." I replied as I pulled her closer to me. "Now love, let's sleep, gotta go dress shopping tomorrow." She groaned. "Can't we just elope?" I laughed.

"No love. Just three more months." She snuggled more deeply in my chest. "Sleep now love. Just sleep." Before the words were even said, her breathing became even once more and I knew she was sleeping. It was only then that my eyes began to droop. I paced a soft kiss on her forehead before closing my eyes and succumbing to the darkness that awaited.

* * *

BPOV

I woke the next morning to the sun shining brightly in my eyes. Another sunny day in Forks, that's almost impossible, but I wasn't going to complain. I felt around the bed for Edward. No doubt his absence meant the twins were up and he hadn't woken me. I glanced toward the clock. 10:30am. God I'd really slept well. I thought back, I'd slept the whole night….no nightmares. I almost choked on air. I couldn't even remember a night without a nightmare of Jake. It had been years since I'd slept the whole night. It had to have been Edward.

I wasn't ashamed of what I had done last night. I loved Edward and he loved me. We were getting married. He had adopted my babies. We were a family. Emmett loved him. Alice treated him like a brother. Jasper and Rose had been friends with him for years. My dad put him on a pedestal after he had saved me.

When I had arrived here, I was utterly broken. I wanted to hide the pregnancy from everyone, especially Edward. When my secret was out they'd all excepted me. I didn't expect that. Things had moved so fast. I had found myself healing, something I'd never thought was possible. Then Jake came back and left me and Emmett almost dead. Emmett had healed and I was left in a coma. Although I have no idea what happened in those months, Alice had told me bits and pieces. I knew Edward had foregone being college to sit at the hospital with me. I knew he had helped Emmett with his physical therapy. I knew he and Jazz had practically carried Emmett to see me that first day in the hospital. Most importantly I knew he loved me, and I him.

I pulled myself up from the bed and made my way to the closet. I was buying a wedding dress today. My wedding dress, for my wedding, to the man of my dreams. I couldn't help but be excited about that. I tried not to show it too much, I knew if Alice and Rose found out I actually enjoyed wedding shopping, I'd be doing it everyday. Which would mean less time with the family, and I didn't want to give that up. No way. I quickly grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to ready myself for the day.

* * *

Okay guys. Here's another chapter. I know it's kinda short. Sorry about the lack of a lemon here as well. I tried to write it, but I felt like I couldn't do it justice. So I left it to the imagination. This just gives a little insight into what Edward and Bella are thinking. Next chapter comes a little drama. I know my updates have been sporadic but I'm hoping to get the next chapter written and out by tomorrow. (fingers crossed). Enough of an author's note now………….balls in your court REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 7

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

Chapter 7

BPOV

"Okay Al, here's the rules for the day." I heard Edward saying as I made my way down the spiral staircase. Alice audibly sighed. I stopped, eager to hear what his so called 'rules' were.

"Edward, it's not rocket science, it's a wedding dress. Your fiancée's wedding dress." Alice replied, placing emphasis on the word fiancée.

"Just listen to me Al. First, don't keep her away all day. I'm giving you two 6 hours to find the perfect dress. I'm taking Bella out tonight, just me and her. She doesn't know it, and you're not going to tell her, got it?"

"Yes, Edward. I've got it. I had it the first time you told me." Alice barked.

"Jeez man, what's got you so uptight today?" Jasper's voice chimed in.

"Bella deserves a day just to herself, and I want to give her that. She's been through so much and I just want to show her how much I love her. I just need you to do this one thing for me Alice. You can even take the Volvo." I could just see him running his fingers through his hair. He always does that when he's nervous. Plus no one drives his car.

"Okay Eddie, she'll be home by 5, I promise. And I'll give you one better, I'll find the perfect wedding dress for her, but then you've gotta give me what I want." Alice responded. "You let Jasper and I keep the twins."

Edward was silently, probably contemplating if is was a good idea to leave the babies, alone, and unsupervised by their aunt Alice. The last time this happened, we came home to find Eliza in a mini-cheerleader outfit and Logan as a mini-football player. Not to mention the professional photographer that was sprawled out in the lining room. Alice had actually hit him for not taking the exact pose she had wanted. Since walking into that, Alice had never been allowed to watch the twins without the watchful eye of Emmett. He may be a child himself at times, but when it came to the twins, he had my full trust. Plus I knew he knew I'd kill him if something happened to my babies.

"Okay Alice, the twins are yours tonight." Edward groaned finally giving in. I took those final steps down the stairs, I knew it was time to put an end to all this before Edward agreed to something that neither of us would be entirely happy about.

Edwards grimace immediately disappeared as I walked into the room. I spread the biggest smile across my face as I looked lovingly into the eyes of my future husband.

"Good morning guys. You ready to go Alice, we've got to find the perfect dress you know and we only have six hours to do it in." Edwards face fell as the words left my mouth. Alice smirked and Jasper stared at me in shock.

"You weren't supposed to hear that Isabella." Edward frowned.

I walked into his arms and kissed him lovingly while wrapping my arms around his waist. I stepped onto my toes and breathed my warm breathe into his ear. I could feel him shiver against my body.

"I love the idea of some more alone time with you love." I whispered softly before moving back.

"Six hours Alice. That's all." He shuddered before ascending the stairs with Jasper following behind obviously confused about what had just happened.

I turned to look at Alice, who was staring at me like she'd just seen a ghost. "Wow Bells, what's gotten in to you this morning? You've not acted like that since before…"

"Jacob." I finished for her the smile falling from my face as his name slipped through my lips.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"I'm not doing this today, Al. I'm going to go buy the perfect dress for my perfect wedding to the perfect man. I will not let him ruin this for me too." I sighed.

Alice took my hand in hers before meeting my eyes. "Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go." And with that she grabbed the keys and we were out the door to pick up Rose. I was determined to have a good day, Jacob could not control my life anymore. I wouldn't let him.

* * *

Jacob's POV

It had been over a year since I'd seen my Bella. I watched her in the hospital as the doctors fought to save her life, it was then I thought it was over, no more problems from her. But somehow they managed to save her. Plans formed in my mind of how to make her mine or destroy her, because after all if she wasn't with me, no one could have her.

The twins had arrived on Halloween and much to my dismay, were perfectly healthy. Neither one looked anything like me, I knew she was a cheating whore. The whole Swan bunch ruined any chance of me getting to Bella by moving her into the Cullen house. Bella was always surrounded. But not today.

Today she was just with the girls. No Edward, Emmett, or Jasper to get in the way. No babies to worry about. No nothing. Bella would be mine or never be anything again. I followed then into Port Angeles, far enough behind that no one would consider that I was following them.

Shopping was really not Bella's strong suit. I wondered were she was going. As I watched her walk into the dress store, my heart fell. My Bella was really getting married. I couldn't let this happen. She couldn't marry him. She was mine. She knew that. I had told her that. I had almost killed for her. Didn't she remember what had happened when I found out about the twins? I am not going to share her with anyone. Especially not him. She'd made her decision. Bella was going to die.

* * *

BPOV

Today had been perfect. I'd finally found the perfect dress. To even my surprise, I had found it alone. Alice and Rose both agreed in its perfectness. Alice and Rose had tried to get the details of what caused my actions this morning, but of course I was quick to change the subject. It had begun to rain a couple minutes before we'd left the bridal store. But as always Alice was flying down the road. I was looking out the window when a lightening bolt flashed across the sky. The scenery around me was flying by. I was beginning to have a sinking feeling.

"Alice could you please slow down?" I asked.

She huffed. "No, I can't Bella. We're running late. I promised Edward I'd have you home."

"Alice, please. Edward won't care, I'll take the fall if were late." I begged.

My voice cracked. I couldn't seem to shake my enormous feeling of dread.

Rose turned and looked at me before turning to Alice. "Bella's right Alice. Slow down a little. Edward would much rather have Bella home in one piece a few minutes late, than Bella in hysterics from your driving."

Alice scoffed before pounding on the brake. The car immediately slowed down. "There. Is that better?"

"Much." Rose answered. We drove in silence for a while, after obviously pissing off Alice.

Suddenly, Alice's screams broke the silence. It only took a moment to feel the impact of the other car slamming into ours. A sharp pain shot through my temple as I was bounced around in the back seat. A feeling of warmth suddenly flooded my head. As I blinked my vision was overcome in a sudden redness. The sound of contorting metal and shattering glass rang in my ears overtaking the screams of my friends. Various parts of my body were bounced around the car. Somehow, I ended up in the floor board of the care. Finally the car stopped. I could hear the sounds of Alice and Rose crying from the front of the car. I willed myself to open my eyes failing miserably. After a couple tries, my eyes finally opened only to find the top of the car mere inches from my face. A warm feeling began to engulf my body as I began to panic. A darkness began to make my mind foggy, I couldn't focus on anything. My head was hurting so bad, but when I tired to cry out all that escaped was a moan so low I don't think anyone heard.

"Bella!" Rose screamed. "can you hear me hun?" Rosie shrieked from the front seat, but I couldn't answer. I couldn't even move. I knew I was hurt, and I knew it was bad "Bella, answer me!"

"It's him Rose! It's Jacob!" Alice screamed. I couldn't protect myself now, Jacob had me. My thoughts were of the twins and Edward just before the darkness engulfed me and I was gone.

* * *

JPOV

"70, 80, 90.…" I recited as the speedometer continued to climb. "and contact." I thought right as the truck smashed that precious Volvo. The impact was a little harder than I expected. My head slammed into the air bag, ultimately breaking my nose. Blood gushed as the contortion of metal filled the air. Finally, an eerie silence filled the air. I tried to force the door of the truck opened, but to no avail. Thankfully the windshield had burst upon the impact. I was quick to climb out. I pulled my now bloody t-shirt off and held it to my nose.

Screams were coming from the Volvo. Screams I did not recognize. Screams that were not Bella's. It was then I realize were the truck had ended up stopping, on the back half of the Volvo. It was crushed in, leaving no one in the back seat to survive. Bella was finally dead……no one could have her and I could move on. I laughed at the irony of the situation.

"Bella!" Someone screamed. "can you hear me hun?" Upon hearing this I turned toward the Volvo to deal with the other two left. I walked slowly to the drivers side seat.

"It's him Rose! It's Jacob!" Alice screamed.

"Yes little Alice, 'It's Jacob'." I mocked. "Thought you could protect her huh, you thought wrong Alice." My anger was boiling over as I grabbed her arm which was already hanging at an odd angle. Good, Bella wasn't the only one getting punished for her wrongdoing.

"Alice, Alice, Alice," I tsked. "What did you think you could do taking her away from me. She is mine, oh sorry correction there Aly she was mine. She's no ones now." I smiled as I roughly twisted her arm, causing her to cry out in pain.

"STOP!" The other girl screamed. "Please stop!" She cried.

"Oh don't think I forgot about you sweetie. What just happened was only the beginning, I won't forget what you all did, keeping Bella from me. Get in my way again and you all die." I threatened as I released Alice's arm and walked away. Finally, it was over.

EPOV

I glanced up miserably at the clock, and then back at Emmett. "She said she's have her back by 5, it's 5:30 Em." I grimaced. " I knew this was a bad idea. One of us should have went with them."

"Calm down Eddie boy. They just got caught up in something, they'll probably walk through that door any minute now." Emmett tried to calm my nerves before Logan's screamed blasted through the baby monitor and he took off upstairs.

I went back to my pacing. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong very wrong.

"Edward stop it. Everythings okay." Jasper promised. Just as he was about to say something else the phone began ringing.

"I'll get it." I told him before taking off in a jog to the kitchen. I quickly grabbed the phone from the receiver. Jasper following behind me.

"Hello." I chimed.

"Edward, it's dad." His voice echoed from the other end of the phone. I couldn't help but notice his voice was more than a little strained.

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked.

"Son, there's been an accident. I need you to get to the hospital as soon as you can."

My mind was frantic. "Dad are the girls okay, where's Bella, can I talk to her?"

"Edward, get here please." His voice strained before he hung up the phone. I could feel the warmth on my cheeks as the tears fell. This couldn't be good. Bella had to be okay, there wasn't a choice in the matter. She was a mother, sister, daughter, friend, and my soon to be bride. She was my everything.

"Edward, dude what's wrong?" Jasper asked frantically.

It was then I through myself into action. I barked orders for Jasper to grab Emmett and the twins and meet me at the hospital as I sprinted toward Alice's Porsche.

The rain poured as I sped down the road. Sirens echoed in the distance. I knew I shouldn't have let Bella leave today. She should have stayed at home in bed with me. It was were she belonged. I could just see us fifty years from now taking our grandkids to the park, watching them play as the sun set to us holding hands while sitting on a little old park bench. I could see us telling the family that she was having another baby and me holding her hand once again as she bought another life into the world. I could see me lifting her veil as we said 'I do' in just a few short weeks. I wiped my eyes as I pulled into the front of the hospital.

Dad met me at the front in blood covered scrubs. His eyes were blood shot, either from crying or lack of sleep, or the combination of both. I saw my mom in the corner rocking silently back and forth with tears streaming down her face.

I began shaking all over. Something was just not right. Dad grabbed my shoulders and lead me to the seat beside mom.

"Edward there was an accident." he started explaining. "The roads were wet and another driver t-boned the girls. Rose had some cuts from the glass and a few broken ribs. She's in room 304 now. We've got her in the ICU just to keep an eye on her through the night. She should go home in a few days." I nodded glad that Rose was okay, but knowing there was more that I didn't want to hear.

"Alice is another story. She's in surgery right now. Her arm was broken in 3 places. They are going to attempt to place pins in her arm to fix the damage, with any luck and some physical therapy she might regain use of it." He looked away then, and my heart sank.

I swallowed hard before asking the one question I wasn't sure I wanted the answer for. "Dad what about Bella?" I croaked out.

Tears filled his eyes as he turned back to me. "I did everything I could son. Everything. Bella was in the back seat. The truck practically ran over the back half of the Volvo. They had to use the jaws of life to even get the car opened up enough to get her out. Somehow she ended up in the floor board, the safest place." Dad shook his head in wonder.

"She should have died instantly, but they rushed her here right as she stopped breathing. I was able to place a tube in her throat to keep her breathing. She hit her head hard Edward. Her MRI shows that her brain is swelling. She still has brain activity right now. Hopefully it will stay that way."

"What do you mean dad?" I asked, still trying to take all this in.

"Edward, son, she was almost crushed in the accident. If we can't keep the swelling in her brain down, she won't wake up Edward. The only thing that's keeping her alive right now is the tube. Once that's out, Bella's gone. It's touch and go son."

Mom's cries became louder as dad finished telling me of Bella's condition. He gently took her into his arms and held her while she cried.

I sat there shocked at what had just happened. Was it not hours ago I was planning the perfect night for Bella and I? Was it not just this morning I'd woken up to the most beautiful sight in the world, a smiling Bella?

"What do I do now dad?" I managed to sputter.

He looked up from mom, tears streaming down both their faces. "You pray Edward. Just pray."

* * *

Okay guys, after reading the last chapter I just didn't think I did it justice. Hopefully you'll like this one better. Let me know in your reviews…………………..Also tell me what you think I should do about Bella.

Link to Bella's Dress.

.?archivo=&archivo2=)


	9. Aftermath

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

Recap:

"I did everything I could son. Everything. Bella was in the back seat. The truck practically ran over the back half of the Volvo. They had to use the jaws of life to even get the car opened up enough to get her out. Somehow she ended up in the floor board, the safest place." Dad shook his head in wonder.

"She should have died instantly, but they rushed her here right as she stopped breathing. I was able to place a tube in her throat to keep her breathing. She hit her head hard Edward. Her MRI shows that her brain is swelling. She still has brain activity right now. Hopefully it will stay that way."

"What do you mean dad?" I asked, still trying to take all this in.

"Edward, son, she was almost crushed in the accident. If we can't keep the swelling in her brain down, she won't wake up Edward. The only thing that's keeping her alive right now is the tube. Once that's out, Bella's gone. It's touch and go son."

Mom's cries became louder as dad finished telling me of Bella's condition.

He gently took her into his arms and held her while she cried.

I sat there shocked at what had just happened. Was it not hours ago I was planning the perfect night for Bella and I? Was it not just this morning I'd woken up to the most beautiful sight in the world, a smiling Bella?

"What do I do now dad?" I managed to sputter.

He looked up from mom, tears streaming down both their faces. "You pray Edward. Just pray."

Chapter 7

EPOV

My whole body was cold as I prepared myself for what was behind those doors. Dad had told me that Bella didn't have much hope of surviving the accident. He'd also told me that I might not even recognize her. I'd practically laughed in his face. Accident or not I would always recognize my Bella. But still I didn't know what to expect. I was all alone. Dad was busy trying to explain things to both Emmett and Jasper while mom had graciously grabbed the twins and headed to the nursery. In some odd way I think they were the only thing keeping her sane after almost losing her three self-proclaimed daughters.

The people walking past would all turn and stare at me standing in front of her door holding the handle. It didn't matter to me though. Let them stare all they wanted, after all, it wasn't them that had their world falling down around them on all sides. It wasn't them who had two small babies in a nursery who may or may not ever see their mother again. It wasn't them that could be losing the love of their live as the result of some freak accident after they'd promised to protect them from everything. It just wasn't them. It was me. It was my Bella and I was going to be there for her.

Strangely enough, throughout my internal dialogue I felt as if someone was watching me. Like my Bella was watching me. It was like I could hear her voice in my head but couldn't make out what she was saying. I smiled through my tears as I remembered how angelic her voice really is.

My hand shook ever so slightly as I applied pressure to the door handle. I slowly let out the breath that I didn't know that I was holding. Staring at my feet I walked hesitantly into the room. I couldn't bring my eyes up to look at Bella. All I wanted was to see her smiling at me like she was just a few short hours ago, but I knew that was not going to happen, at least not tonight anyway. I could hear the buzzes and beeps emitting around her. The steady rhythm of the ventilator that was breathing for her, keeping my Bella anchored to her body.

I forced my eyes from the floor and toward Bella's bed all the while blinking back the tears that were threatening to spill. She was lying silently on the bed. Her chest was rising and falling in coordination with the ventilator. Both her legs were in braces and the wrist that Jacob had broken so long ago was now in a cast. But I could handle all that, I'd seen her with most of it before. It was the way she looked there lying in that bed that broke my heart over and over again. Bella looked dead. Her skin had this pasty white color to it. And the tubes. Tubes were everywhere. There was a tube coming from her nose, apparently keeping her stomach empty to keep her from aspirating anything into her lungs. A chest tube had been placed on her left side to keep her lung inflated. She had a catheter. All these different apparatuses keeping my Bella here, while she could do none of it herself. I pulled a chair as close to her bed as I could get and took her good hand in mine. It was then I did the only then that I could think of doing.

_Dear god, _

_It's me Edward. Please, please help Bella. She really needs you now. I don't know why this had to happen, but I know somewhere in your plan it had too. It's too cliché to say all things happen for a reason, but I need you to bring her back to me. You have Tanya now, and I need Bella. She helped me in a time of my life I never thought I'd get over. She's my life and I can't live my life without her. And the twins, the twins can't grow up without their mom. I can't raise them alone. Emmett I'm sure is already blaming himself for this. All any of use want to do is protect her from the bad things life keeps throwing at her. For mom and dad it'll be like losing their own daughter. Charlie will die if he loses his baby girl. Please god, don't take my Bella. _

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I continued to pray and hope that somehow God was listening and would answer my prayers.

APOV

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP._

The sound of my alarm sounding was getting on my nerves, usually by this time Jasper had cut it off himself, I guess he was just sleeping in this morning. I tried to lift my arm to slap the clock and it was then I noticed the heaviness I felt. I frantically forced my eyes open at the beeping in the background became more and more rapid, alarm clocks don't do that. The room was fully dark with the except of the heart monitor that was beeping steadily beside my bed. My hospital bed. I was in the hospital. My arm was covered in some kind of brace that had several wires coming out of it. I forced my mind to try to remember how I'd gotten here.

I remembered going to the Cullens' and picking up Bella and Rose to go dress shopping for the wedding. We had taken Edwards Volvo and spent the day searching for the perfect dress, and would you believe we found it? I remembered it raining and me rushing to get Bella home to Edward just like I promised. But something happened we didn't make it home. A truck hit us. But not just a truck, Jake's truck. I could feel my breathing alter as I remember was he had done. He'd collided with the car in an effort to kill Bella. Hot tears were springing from my eyes as I tried to breathe normally, fully well knowing I was hyperventilating as I replayed the accident in my mind.

"It's him Rose! It's Jacob!" I remembered screaming.

"Yes little Alice, 'It's Jacob'." He mocked me. "Thought you could protect her huh, you thought wrong Alice."

"Alice, Alice, Alice," He spat while grabbing my already throbbing arm. "What did you think you could do taking her away from me. She is mine, oh sorry correction there Aly she was mine. She's no ones now." He smiled as he manipulated my arm causes me to scream out in pain.

"STOP!" Rose had screamed at him. "Please stop!"

"Oh don't think I forgot about you sweetie. What just happened was only the beginning, I won't forget what you all did, keeping Bella from me. Get in my way again and you all die." He threatened as my body was overcome with blackness. The last thing I remembered was Rosalie screaming for help.

A sudden movement from the corner of the room caught my eye. A figure had stood up and was now stretching. I tried my best to stabilize my breathing so Jacob wouldn't know it was me. I knew it was him, he was coming back to finish what he started. I closed my eyes holding them shut tight and slightly praying that he would not know I was awake. I could hear footsteps coming closer to the bed and the sound of a chair scrapping the floor as it was pulled toward me. I tried so hard to keep the sobs from raking through my body. I wanted to live, I needed to live. A hand grabbed at mine and that was all it took for me to start thrashing around on the bed.

"Help me!" I yelled at the person who was now trying to hold me down on the bed. "He's here, he's here!" I screamed.

"Ally-kat, it's me baby. I'm here, no one else." Jasper cooed, but all I could see was Jacob Black hovering over me with the voice of my Jasper coming from his mouth. "Baby you're going to hurt yourself." He begged as I fought against him. With one last smack he screamed for help.

Within seconds a nurse ran in and while another held me down injected me with something that instantly sent a warm feeling coursing through me veins. The last thing I remember before succumbing to the darkness once again was the sound of my Jasper sobbing at me side.

RPOV

I winced as I opened my eyes only to find myself in a very unfamiliar place. I was surrounded by solid white walls. There was no window anywhere in the room. With every breathe I took the right side of my chest throbbed. I slowly pushed back the covers from my body only to find that my chest was wrapped up tightly.

I thought back to the days events. Jacob Black was back. He tried to kill us. For all I knew he might had succeeded on Bella part. I remembered yelling for her from the front seat after the truck hit us. Only she didn't answer. I could feel the warm tears collecting in my eyes as the thought of losing one of my best friends. I needed to find Emmett, I needed to tell him what was going on. I had seen no one in the family except for Carlisle who was only there long enough to tell me things were going to be okay and to give me a mild sedative. Thus the reason from my lack of remembering my ribs being wrapped up.

I ached inside not knowing what was happening to my family. I was sitting there crying into my hands when the door suddenly swung open revealing a red faced Emmett. An Emmett who was scrubbing at his face with his hands, trying to rid himself of the tears that had appeared to be falling for awhile now.

"Rosie." He crooked before running toward my bed and scooping me up to him. I grimaced slightly as the sheer force of his embrace sent a throbbing pain shooting through my ribs. Thankfully he didn't see. I didn't want to cause him anymore pain then he already seemed to be in. We were both holding on to each other as if when either of us let go we'd both be lost forever.

"It's so bad Rosie." He whispered in between sobs. "Bella's so bad." I let out a sigh of relief, at least knowing she was still alive. "Carlisle says she could die. It doesn't look good. Edwards a wreak. All he'll do is hold her hand an mumble things too low for anyone to hear." I noticed him running his hand through his curls, a trait I was positive he'd picked up from Edward. "And Alice. God she woke up screaming about someone trying to get her. She literally hit Jasper and had to be sedated again." He sighed. "Rose what happened today?" He whispered as he turned to look a me, allowing me to see the fear and sadness that were swimming in his deep blue orbs.

I sucked in a deep breath not caring that it hurt much worse. "Jacob hit us Emmett. He's here. He's in Forks." I shuddered at my own words, all the while watching Emmett.

Empov

"Jacob hit us Emmett. He's here. He's in Forks." Rose had said taking in a shaky breath.

"Fuck Rosie, really?" I asked her in disbelief. "We'd looked everywhere for him and all this time he's been right under our noses watching Bella? How could this happen?" I murmured under my breath.

"Emmy, it's not your fault, I mean none of us knew." Rose cooed.

"One of us should have went with you all today." I retorted.

"And what would have changed Emmett?" She argued back. "Absolutely nothing, but the possibility that one of you could have died. Right now we're all still here, still alive, still breathing and it's going to stay that way. Stop blaming yourself for something you have no control of."

I softly kissed her temple and used my thumbs to wipe away the tears that were falling from her face.

"I want to see them, Em." She said looking up at me.

"Let's go then." I said as I picked her up and placed her in the wheelchair beside of me. No one said anything as I wheeled her down the hall to see our family, waiting for the right moment to tell everyone about Jacob.

BPOV

I knew I was in the hospital before I ever opened my eyes. Even without all those horrible beeping machines I still would have known, the sterile smell would have given it away. I knew why I was here, I knew that Jacob was back, and I knew that he'd hit us with a truck. Upon everything else I also knew I was dying. I'd heard Carlisle say it in the operating room when they were working so hard to keep my heart pounding. It was then I knew why, if I was dying, they were working so hard. Carlisle wanted to give Edward a chance to say goodbye.

My heart was broken by this revelation, but I couldn't cry. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't cry. Tearless sobs had raked through my body when Edward walked through the door, only to have his dad tell him again the things I'd already concluded for myself. I longed to touch him, as he broke down in the waiting room. If only I could reach out and hold him one more time, tell him it would all be okay, to let him now that I was here and wasn't planning on going anywhere if I could help it. But I couldn't. So I settled for following him, his closeness some how did make me feel better, more whole I guess.

I followed him to the room the surgical staff had left my body in. Like Edward I had not seen myself after surgery. I had been too busy listening to everything Carlisle was telling everyone, after all he knew what was going on, I didn't.

Edward had stalled at the door, almost like something was keeping him from going in. After several minutes I knew he didn't really want to see me, I didn't know if I even wanted to see me.

"You can do it baby, I know you can." I whispered words of encouragement into his ear. "I'm here baby, and I love you." He smiled ever so slightly, and I hoped internally that it was because of me. It took him a few moments but he finally opened the door and went in.

What I saw when I followed him shocked even me. I mean I already looked dead, but I wasn't, I was right here. I just needed to figure out a way to get back to me. I followed Edward to my bedside to get a better look at myself. I was wrapped up tightly like a mummy, I knew it had to be painful, but here I was feeling no pain. My breathing was rhythmic with the ventilator letting me know I was not breathing on my own. I had to find a way to remedy that. If I could breath I could live. I wasn't a doctor and even I knew that.

I sat down in the chair across from Edward and watched him lovingly. He was absentmindedly running his hands through his hair like he does when he's nervous or upset. Tears were brimming in his eyes threatening to fall. But it wasn't any of this that made me make the biggest decision of my life. As he sat there, essentially a broken man, he prayed. It was so soft I wasn't sure I was hearing him right at first and as I moved closer to him there was no denying his words.

_You have Tanya now, and I need Bella. She helped me in a time of my life I never thought I'd get over. She's my life and I can't live my life without her. And the twins, the twins can't grow up without their mom. I can't raise them alone. Emmett I'm sure is already blaming himself for this. All any of use want to do is protect her from the bad things life keeps throwing at her. For mom and dad it'll be like losing their own daughter. Charlie will die if he loses his baby girl. Please god, don't take my Bella. _

He'd finish and start again. I had made my decision, one way or another, I would find a way to get back to my Edward. I had to.

Okay well I know it's been a while. To be honest, I had tried to write this chapter at least 5 times now and kept deleting everything I could come up with. It was so hard to write Edwards part in this. The girls and Emmett's parts came much easier. Anyways, hope you liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

Third Person POV

It had been twenty four hours since the love of Edwards life had been brought in. Twenty four full hours since he'd left her bedside. Twenty four hours of his life had he felt completely lost and useless. As he held her hand he looked at her face. He will her to just open her eyes, to just give him a sign that she would come back to him. He never got it. Each time a doctor or nurse came in the room, they'd check her vitals or look at her chart, but Edward saw the emotion that was plastered on their faces as they exited the room and that was defeat. They had given up any hope that Bella was coming back. But Edward couldn't do that. He would give up on Bella, because he knew deep down if Bella's heart stopped beating his wouldn't be long after.

The house was filled with cries when Emmett bought Rose back to the Cullens the night after the wreck. She had been released from the hospital with a clean bill of health, minus a few broken ribs and some cuts and bruises. Rose had been practically silent since seeing Bella the night before. She didn't know what she could say to make things better. Bella was completely broken, so broken that Rose could hardly believe that just a few hours before they'd all been so happy. Now it just felt as if everyone were just shells of what they used to be. She could tell that Emmett was trying to be strong for everyone, but knowing him best, she was awaiting the breakdown that she knew was going to happen.

Emmett and Rose slowly made their way upstairs to the nursery and slower opened the door, only to find a very exhausted Esme trying to console two very angry babies.

"Moma, Dada!" Logan wailed only to have his sister join his rant after realizing it wasn't Edward and Bella who walked through the door. Emmett made his way to Esme, immediately taking Logan and then Eliza out of her arms.

"They can sense it, don't you see? They know somethings wrong." Emmett was looking at both women incredulously tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "It's okay guys." He began cooing to the two crying babies. "Mama is going be okay. She won't leave you I promise."

Esme removed herself from the rocker and made her way to Rosalie. She placed an arm lovingly across her shoulders and lead her out of the room. The last thing Rose saw before the door closed was her Emmett, rocking the twins, and crying as hard as they were.

It was so hard for Jasper to believe that once again Jacob was back in their lives, that he had again caused so much heartache for their makeshift family. Alice's nightmares had finally woken her up, only this time she found solace in Jasper being there. She no longer fought, but instead cried. As her sobs raked through her body, she told Jasper her story. His fists clenched as her story ended, and he knew deep down if he had to kill Jacob with his own two hands, this would end soon. When Alice asked how Rose and Bella were, Jasper found himself in a dilemma. Of course Rose was going to be fine, but of course Alice knew that. She had gotten the least of the damage, whereas Bella, was dying. Somehow though, looking at his expression Alice knew, and the tears started fresh. Jasper held her for hours as she cried herself back to sleep. As he laid her back onto the bed, a warm tear feel on her cheek. He quickly used the back of his hand to wipe away the tears he didn't know were coming.

Charlie drove recklessly back toward Forks. His hands gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white from the pressure. Sirens blared, as he tore through the almost empty streets toward his destination. Carlisle told him over the phone that he needed to hurry. Charlie begged him to divulge more of what was happening, but he refused. All Charlie knew was his little girl was in the hospital after being involved in a car accident, but somehow the sinking feeling he was having told him their was much more to it than that. So he did the only thing he could do. He drove.

Carlisle was torn. Should follow the doctor role and tell his family to say their goodbyes, or should he a father and hold on to the only shred of hope that Bella had left. He knew that Bella's situation was quite dire. She still hadn't woken up, not that many were holding out the hope that she would. Truth be told, must doctors would have just given up when Bella had first arrived not breathing, but she didn't deserve that. She deserved a chance. She was so young and so much had already been taken away from her. She deserved to be happy. She deserved to marry his son who loved her so much. She deserved better than to live in fear that something like this would happen. She deserved to grow old and watch Eliza and Logan become adults. Bella deserved the world. Only now that wasn't a possibility.

BPOV

I stood in the corner of the hospital watching as my visitors walked in and out of the room. Each had came in with tears and each had left with even more. It hurt me most to see Emmett though. Sometime last night he had bought Rose to see me. He was trying so hard to stay strong, but I knew he was breaking down inside. He always wanted to protect me from everything. It was like he had made it his responsibility to make my life perfect and incident free, only it never happened that way. I was a born klutz, but then again, I guess having someone who had made it their mission to kill you didn't make anything any easier. I only hoped that when the time came, Rose could be there with him. He'd need someone to hold onto, and Rose was the perfect person for that.

Edward never left my side. He sat there, my hand in his, watching as people came in and out. In turn, I never left him. He didn't know I was here but it made me feel better just to be by his side. From what I could tell, there were no physical changes with my body. My chest still rose and fall with each noise from the ventilator signifying my lack of breathing. The only difference I could feel was with my new form. I was feeling weaker. Pain was starting to set in. My throat felt like it was on fire each time I tried to talk to Edward. My legs ached and throbbed with each movement I made. I felt as if at any moment I would be done. I knew if this body went, I was gone.

As the hours passed, the pain only became worse. Each breath I took felt like thousands of needles puncturing my lungs. Sharp pains raked through my entire body. I screamed out hoping someone would hear me, but knowing it wasn't going to happen. I knew I was a weak person, but I just couldn't take this pain anymore, and with that realization, I knew what I had to do.

I dragged myself to where Edward was sitting my body aching with each and every movement. I wrapped my arms around him, trying to pull him closer to my body but to no avail. I leaned down to his tear stained face and kissed his immensely warm lips with my cold ones. As I pulled away from his lips I made my way to his ear. I could feel myself pulling away so I said the only thing I could. "Goodbye my love.", and with that I felt myself pull away into the abyss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.**

**EPOV**

**It had been a month since Bellas accident and nothing had changed. Dad had decided to become Bella's primary doctor his reasoning was that so the family would be more comfortable, but I never different. Deep down, we all knew if anyone could save Bella it would be my dad. But still nothing happened. Dad had tried without success to remove the ventilator only yesterday. Today we were trying again. I longed to see Bella beautiful brown orbs just once more. I couldn't bring myself to let her go, she was mine and she would get better, I knew it. **

**It was with this mindset I sat quietly in the darkened room holding my loves hand as she clings to life. Its twilight now, signifying that once again she's defied the odds and lasted one more day. The quietness of the room was severed as Dad walked in. Taking in his appearance I knew he was broken. It appeared as is he hadn't slept in days, no doubt he hadn't. **

**He walked over to Bella's bed and grabbed her chart taking in its contents as he had done so many times before. It was almost as if he was hoping that the words on the pages would change in Bella's favor. **

"**How is she dad?" I asked my eyes never leaving Bella and my voice in no more than a whisper. **

**He sighed. "There's no change Edward. I'm sorry." It broke my heart that my dad was blaming himself for Bella not waking up. But in reality it was just Jacob Blacks fault. I knew in my mind if Bella died the last thing I'd do before joining her was to punish Jacob for what he'd done to my beautiful angel. **

"**It's alright dad. She's going to be fine. I can feel it." He smiled down at me weakly before pulling up a chair. **

"**Edward son, there's not much more we can do at this point." He began, but before he even spoke I knew what was coming. **

"**Please dad, don't say it. Please!" I pleaded with him, my voice merely a whisper. I knew what was happening, flashbacks of my hospital days with Tanya filled my mind. **

"**I'm sorry son, but Charlie doesn't want his little girl lying here wasn't away like this. He wants the tube out Edward, and ultimately it's his choice." Dad couldn't look me in the eyes for the rest of his confession. I knew it was bad and I know longer fought to keep the tears at bay, instead I chose to let them flow. "He wants her to fight, he believes she will. Imagine if it was Eliza there son, would you want her living as a vegetable?" **

**The thought of my daughter in Bella's position broke me. "No dad I wouldn't, but I don't want to lose her. She my life, my future wife, the mother of my children." Sobs ripped through my body as my dad took me in his arms like he had so many times as a child. **

"**I hurts so much dad." I cried. **

"**I know son, I know." He replied his voice cracking. "But we've got to try to say goodbye son. She deserves that." I could say nothing more. The words just wouldn't come. I prayed that she'd fight once the machines were unplugged. I prayed that she wouldn't leave me. I couldn't live without her, I wouldn't live without her. **

**EmPOV**

"**No Rose, I'm not going!" I yelled while plunging the diaper bag full of useless stuff. "You can take the twins, I'm not. I won't watch them kill my sister." **

**I could see her crossing the room through my tears. I felt her arms snake around my waist as her pulled me closer to her. "No one is killing Bella, Em. Charlie is just giving her a chance to fight. A chance to come back to us. On the ventilator they have to keep her sedated. It's a long shot but even Carlisle says maybe that's why there's been no change. It's the only way." She struggled with her words. I knew she was trying to prove a point but all I heard was Bella's ventilator being removed. **

"**She's my sister Rosie, I can't lose her." I whispered as my body sank to the floor, the diaper bad slamming down beside me. **

"**I know Emmy, I know. But Bella's a fighter, she deserves a chance." Rose had came down to my level using her hands to force my face to look at her. Meeting her eyes I saw the hurt and pain swimming below the surface. **

**I allowed myself to wrap my arms around her and sob into her shoulder. I made myself think of how this last month had gone. Bella had not woken and Edward had not left the hospital. It felt as if we'd lost both of them. Each day Rose or Esme would take the twins to the hospital childrens unit for Edward to see them, while I'd get some alone time with my sister. I begged her daily to come back to us, just to open her eyes, give us a sign that she was still in there and that Jake had not won. But she never did. I was so sure she could hear me. It was like I could almost feel her there and not just the shell that was attached to that hideous bed. **

**Eliza and Logan asked for her and Edward continuously, and when they never showed the tears would flow and they'd cry themselves to sleep all the while begging for 'momma' and 'dada'. Rose and I were doing our best, but it never seemed to be enough. They needed their parents, the one thing that we couldn't give them. **

**Jasper and Alice had been the anchors for everyone since the accident. Upon Charlie's idea, Jasper had formed a search crew for Jacob. He had bought in a detective from Arizona named Peter. Within a week he had assured us that Jacob was still in the area. He had searched the cabin and found that the first aid kit had been ransacked. The consensus was that Jacob had been hurt during the accident and had returned to the cabin. Peter hadn't thought he'd been gone long, since there was still food in the refrigerator. Since then, they had been combing the area of Forks and would be soon moving to La Push the Indian reservation. Alice was a godsend. Not only did she have time to help with the twins, but she also seemed to be helping Esme and Rose from losing their minds. When she wasn't visiting Bella she was taking all of them out to do tedious everyday chores in an attempt to give them some kind of normality back. I swear it was the only time they smiled. She had to be an angel. **

**Carlisle and Esme were at a lose. They were trying so hard to hold their family together as the world was falling apart. Esme busied her days trying to help with the twins and feeding Jaspers crew he had trying to find Jacob once and for all. She'd cook and clean, never letting herself show any form of defeat. Sadly, though we could all hear her cry herself to sleep nightly. She was losing her family and didn't know how to handle that. But then again who would? Carlisle wasn't home much these days. He'd spend day and night at the hospital trying to find something that would bring Bella back to us. I knew he felt it was his fault but it wasn't and no one blamed him. Trying to get him to believe that though was a different story. **

**Dad had been broken. I'd never seen him cry so much as he did the first time he saw Bella. He literally begged Carlisle to tell him that wasn't his little girl lying there in that bed and when he wouldn't the screaming began. He yelled at anyone and everyone, telling them that they weren't doing there jobs or his daughter wouldn't be like this. I tried to calm him down only for him to look at me and say "We didn't keep her safe, Emmett. We did this to her." After that I just left him screaming as I walked through the hospital doors, Rosie running after me. I had already known that I failed Bella, and from that point on I knew that my own father blamed me too. After that night Charlie and I didn't talk. It wasn't until he had decided that Bella's ventilator be removed that he spoke to me. **

**He had asked Rose to bring me to the hospital and send me to Carlisle's office. It was sitting there in Carlisle's chair that our silence was broken surrounded by Esme, Carlisle, Renee, and Phil. **

"**Emmett I know your hurting son, and I'm sorry I haven't been able to make it any better with my behavior." Dad began. **

"**Save the apologies dad, what do you want?" I spat. **

"**Emmett Charles Swan, do not speak to your father in such a tone young man." My mother chastised. **

"**Sorry." I frowned. There's nothing like a grown man begin chastised by his mother. "Go ahead dad." **

**He cleared his throat before beginning again. "Emmett, Bella's condition hasn't changed since she was brought into the hospital that night. It's not fair to let her life like this. It's not what she would want. So, your mom and I have decided that we should give her a chance to fight. Two days from now Carlisle will be turning the ventilator off. At that time if Bella is still here she will fight, and if not…well son it's time to say goodbye. It's what she would want." **

**I was speechless as the tears fell from my eyes. I looked around the room, only to see all the tear streaked faces and broken hearts. "What she would want dad? You think this is what she'd want, to die in a hospital with all her family broken. You think she'd want to leave her children motherless? You think she'd leave Edward a mere two months before her own wedding? What about us dad? You honestly think she'd want to give up her family? That's bullshit dad and you know it! Your not doing this to my sister. You can all give up on her for all I care but I'm not! I won't let you kill her!" I screamed. **

"**Carlisle you will not touch that ventilator! You will not take my sister away from us dad." **

"**Emmett, son I think you should calm down." My mom spoke up. **

"**Calm down mom? You want me to calm down when you guys have just told me you are going to kill my sister! I don't fucking think so." I yelled as I slammed my fist into Carlisle's desk. **

**The rest of the conversation is a blur. The fighting and yelling just ran together after a while. I knew things would never be the same in my family if Bella didn't fight, even if she did things would always be strained. I just wanted to turn back the clock 6 weeks and run with my family far away from Forks. Truthfully, though, Bella wouldn't have gone. She was done with running and I was done with making her. She was my sister and I would be there for her no matter what. With that revelation I knew what I had to do. **

**Lifting my head from Rose's shoulder and giving her a slight kiss on the jaw I stood up. **

"**Rosie, get the babies. We have to go to the hospital." And with that I walked out the door to start the Jeep. **

**Carlisle POV**

**The room was filed with my extended family. Each were wearing the same defeated face that was tear streaked. The men were trying to be strong but it was a wasted effort. Today we would be saying goodbye to Bella, the one person who had made my family whole again. I prayed that she would fight, but I knew in all reality chances are today would be Bella's last day on earth. But, then again, miracles do still happen, and I for one was praying for one. **

**I cleared my throat to gather their attention away from Bella's broken form, all did what was intended with the except of Edward and Emmett who were both holding Bella's hands for dear life and Rosalie who was waiting outside the door with Eliza and Logan. "Guys, I need to explain a few things before we get started here." **

"**Go ahead Carlisle." Renee urged. **

"**Okay. First I'm going to ask you all to leave the room and come back in one at a time to say what you need to say to Bella. After everyone has done so, we will all come back in and I'll remove the tube. Then hopefully, Bella will fight to breath, and if not, then, then….."I looked away then. There was no way I could say, then she'll die. The entire room had broken into sobs, Emmett's and Edward's being the most prominent. I motioned to the door and we all walked out except the boys. I didn't fight them on this because I wasn't sure how much time they'd have left with her. I feared for both their sanity if a miracle wasn't received today. **

**On the outside of the room, Rosalie was fighting to keep both twins entertained. I quickly grabbed Logan and hugged him for dear life. Bella's eyes shown back at me through the little boys face and somehow I knew we were going to be alright. **

"**Okay. Charlie, Renee, Phil, I think you guys should go first." They nodded solemnly and disappeared back into the room. I kissed Logan's little forehead and prayed he'd see his momma once again. **

**Phil's POV **

**As we walked into Bella's room, Renee squeezed my hand tightly. I knew this was going to be hard on her. She and Bella had never been that close, but still she was losing a daughter. **

**Bella had already been a teenager when I had married Renee, and truthfully I was never looking to be a father figure to a teenaged girl. But looking back I knew that Bella was the most perfect daughter that anyone could have asked for She never had those tantrums that most teenagers throw. She was always home by curfew and never disrespected her mother. It was only when we were called to the hospital the day of Jake's attack that we had been told what she had went through. She had been through hell and now here we were letting go. **

**I grasped Renee's hand tightly as I walked toward the bed. Emmett and Edward glanced up at us as we made our ascent. Those poor boys were holding on for dear life. They were the epitome of broken men. **

**I reached down and patted Bella's arm before beginning. "Little Bellsy, what can I say dear. I wish that I could just take this all away, but I can't. I want you to know that you're the perfect daughter, mother, friend, sister, and wife. Yes, I know you're not married yet, but in all our hearts we know that you're Edwards dear. Now with that being said, you listen and you listen closely. In a few minutes Carlisle is going to come back in here and remove that little plastic tube. When he does that Bella, you've got to fight, fight for everyone and everything instead this room and outside that door. Fight for your family Bella, we've been fighting for you and now it's your turn to fight your way back to us. I love you Bells. Just remember fight okay?" I wiped the traitor tears from my cheeks as I pushed Renee forward to say her last goodbye. **

**Renee POV**

**Phil had just said the most heartfelt words that I'd ever heard him speak to Bella or anyone for that matter. It was then he pushed me up into his space, signifying my turn to say goodbye to my daughter. I wiped my face and began. **

"**Isabella, can you still remember the way you and Emmett maked mudpies in the back yard when you were three? You made your brother eat them, saying he was a growing boy and you had to take care of him. You've always taken care of all of us Bella in one way or another. I know that today is going to be hard on you but Isabella Swan, when that tube is removed you had better fight. You will not tear this family apart, I know you better than that. We need you Bella. Fight. Fight for all of us. I love you Bella." That was the most I could do before collapsing into Phil's arms my sobs echoing throughout the room. 'Goodbye, my baby.' I thought. **

**Charlie's POV **

**It was hard seeing Renee and Phil saying goodbye to Bella, begging her to fight. I didn't know if the boys could handle seeing everyone give their goodbyes, it seemed as if their tears fell faster with each statement. I finally willed myself to step up to Bella's bedside. **

"**Bella, it's daddy. I know I haven't always been there for you, but I'm here now. I know you can do this sweetie. You're a fighter just like your brother. You were strong kids that have grown into strong adults. You're a mother now, sweetie. A mother to two beautiful children that are waiting for you to wake up and cuddle with them. I know it hurts sweetie, you're probably hurting worse than anyone of us right now. You've got a long road of healing ahead of you, but you can do it. Just know whatever happens today, we will always love you and you'll always be my little girl." With that I led both Phil and Renee out of the room. **

**Carlisle's POV**

**I knew when Bella's parents walked out of the room, it was Esme's and my turn. I handed a sleeping Logan back into Rose's arms, before taking Esme's hand in mine and walking into the room. **

**Edward and Emmett never moved as we made our way to her bedside. I looked down at my soon to be daughter and choked back a sob threatening to rise. It was only when I took Edwards hand from Bella's that I received any kind of acknowledgement from my son. Still I squeezed Bella's hand tightly in mine. **

"**Bella, dear, I know you can do this. I know you won't leave us. You're a tough woman, you'd have to be to keep these two in line." I smirked at my own little joke, knowing she would have appreciated that. "You've got a long road ahead of you, but in two months from now, Edward and I will be waiting at the end of that aisle for you, and on that day not only will you become Edward wife, but you'll officially be my daughter. Now I know you won't miss that. Be strong Bella, fight this. Don't throw away you're future. I love you don't forget that."**

**I released Bella's hand and placed it into Esmes willing her to say her goodbye as well. **

**Esme's POV **

**Walking in that room and taking in the appearance of three of my 'children' it was all I could do not to run out screaming. Edward and Emmett were not responding to anyone. It was almost like if they looked away from Bella that she'd just disappear, vanish right from the bed. It was only when Carlisle took her hand from Edward that he even looked up at us. Carlisle said his goodbye in his own way, telling Bella how she'd be our daughter in a few short months, but I felt as if she was already our daughter. I knew it was my turn to say goodbye when Carlisle placed Bella's hand in mine. I looked down at Bella's broken form and the tears began to fall. I gently brought my body down to her's and hugged her tightly. I moved my face into her hair and began to whisper. **

"**You come back to us Isabella Marie Cullen. You have no choice in the matter. You are my daughter and you will not give up. These boys need you, your babies need you, your parents need you, Bella we all need you. Do not do this. You will not do this. We love you baby, come back today. Show us the fighting side of Bella. I know you're scared right now, but Jacob will not get you again. He's a dead man when we find him. We own lots of property Bella, I'll kill him myself if it means you're come back. Just know we love you dear, it's time to come home." I then released myself from Bella and walked briskly out the door, Carlisle by my side. **

**Alice POV**

**When Carlisle and Esme walked out of the room, I knew it was my turn. I grabbed Jaspers hand and pulled him up with me before glancing over to Rose. **

"**Rosie, why don't you go with us sweetheart?" I asked. She simply smiled and nodded before motioning for me to take Eliza. She then stood up with a cranky Logan squirming in her arms. **

"**Listen, I'm taking the babies in there to see their momma. I know you don't think it's very smart but they deserved to see her. " Before even waiting for a reply, she marched straight into the room Jasper and I following behind her. **

**Emmett looked up in shock as we entered the room with the babies, before breaking out into a smile, the first real smile he'd had in a month. **

"**How'd you talk them into letting the twins come in?" Emmett asked. **

"**Don't ask, let's just say, they didn't have a choice." Jasper answered. **

**Edward finally glanced up, his tears starting again at the site of the babies in mine and Roses arm. **

"**There's my angels, come here you too." He whispered. Upon hearing his voice both twins turned to face him. **

"**Dada, dada!" They both squealed. **

**Rose and I quickly placed them into Edwards arms, he hugged them tightly before turning back toward Bella. **

"**Look guys, it's your momma." Emmett said breaking the silence that had began to fill the room. "You're momma loves you, she says so herself." **

**Eliza twisted in Edwards arms until she could see Bella. "Mama, mama!" She yelled instantly gaining Logan attention. "Mama sleepy." Logan said looking down at her. **

"**Yes babies, momma's sleeping." cooed Edward. "But she's going to wake up soon. She love's you guys so much." **

"**Love mama!' they yelled and clapped in Edwards lap. **

"**Yes babies, we all love your momma," Jasper began, "She's a great momma isn't she? She's also a great friend who is getting ready to learn some self defense as soon as she wakes up. You won't ever be a victim again Bella I can promise you that. Just come back to us. We miss you." **

"**Jaspers right Bella, I refused to lose you to some act of violence by a psycho. These babies need their momma, and you need to come back. You're killing us here. It's not far to hide and leave us here to face everything you can't." I ranted. **

"**That's enough Alice." Emmett snapped. **

"**No it's not Emmett. She has to know that she can't do this to us. She has to come back. The Bella I know is not a coward. She can't hide in her mind. I know she can do this and I refuse to say goodbye. She's not going anywhere. She can't!" I screamed as the tears began to fall. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and led me crying away from Bella's room. **

"**Baby, calm down it's going to be okay." He whispered lovingly. **

"**She's can't die Jazz, she just can't." I sobbed. **

"**I know Ally-cat I know." He sighed. **

**Rosalie's POV **

**I watched as Alice and Jasper walked from the room. I knew that Alice was on the verge of breakdown after her goodbye to Bella, but then again we all were. **

**I walked over to the bed and placed my hands firmly on Emmett's shoulder using him as my anchor. The twins were restlessly sitting in Edwards lap, taking turns touching Bella. They just couldn't understand why their momma couldn't get up and play with them. Still it wasn't right to keep them away from her. She deserved to have them with her one last time, and they deserved to see their momma, even if they weren't even a year old yet. They needed to know she loved them. **

"**Hey there little Bells. I know I haven't been in your life a long time but I want you to know that I love you very much. Your like a sister I never had. You're everything a good mother should be. You're perfect for Edward and the glue that holds this family together. Now I don't ask you for much, but I'm asking you for something today. When Carlisle takes that tube out you fight Bella. Fight to come back to us. Fight for those babies over there and for your future husband. We love you Bella, and whatever happens today, don't ever forget that." Tears were flowing freely by the time I was done. **

**I glanced to Edward, "Do you want me to take them?" I motioned to the twins. He simply shook his head. "I'll give you and Emmett a few minutes and then we'll all come back." Both men nodded and I turned and walked away, the sounds of two crying men and two crying babies echoing about in the room. **

**Emmett's POV**

**After listening to everything everyone was saying, I wasn't sure what to say myself that hadn't already been said. I had been sitting there for hours simply holding onto her hand, trying to keep her anchored to us. But in reality I knew that once her tube was out her chances were slim. She was a fighter and I had to remind her of that. **

"**My sweet baby Bells. My beautiful sister. I fell like I've failed you sis. I let him get to you again. I promise if you just come back he's a dead man. He'll never hurt you again. You're so strong. I can remember the determination in your eyes when you found out about the twins. You've been through so much more than anyone should ever have to go through, and I know the easiest thing to do would be to just give up and if that's what you want I honestly couldn't blame you sis. But I'm selfish. I'm fucking selfish Bella and I want you to live. I want you to live and face the world. It doesn't matter if you wake up and don't want anything to do with any of us, just wake up. I love you sis, you've always been my world and this isn't changing anything." I began sobbing. "Please sis, just come back." **

"**EMEM," Eliza cried while flawing her hands toward me. Edward reached her across the bed while holding onto Logan for dear life. What happened next amazed me. Once Eliza was in my arms, she took her tiny hands and swatted away my tears. Just a simple gesture, but one that gave so much comfort to my breaking heart. **

**Edwards POV**

**It was time to say goodbye, I just didn't know how. With Tanya we had had time to get ready, but now Bella didn't have a choice. Jacob had turned what was supposed to be one of the most remember able days of her life into a nightmare and in just mere minutes my own father would be removing the ventilator. I prayed that she would surprise us all, I wasn't prepared at all if she didn't. I didn't have a life without Bella and the twins. I'd have to be strong for them I knew that now, but survival was minute. Without Bella, I was nothing. Logan's eyes shown brightly in my face. His big brown orbs were just like his mommas, I could she her each time I looked at the babies, it was the only thing that kept me sane. I repositioned him in my arms before taking Bella's hand in mine. **

"**Hey love," I began. "I miss you so much my Bella. It's hard just to wake up each day and you not be there with me. I'm more than ready to have you back love. I don't think I can live without you with me. The twins need their momma and I need my air. You're my reason for living love, please I beg of you not to take that away from me. I'll always remember holding your hand as you gave birth to our two little miracles or the first time we made love. But Bella, there's so many more memories left for us to make. I want to grow old with you. I want us to watch these two grow-up. I want to expand our family. Most of all I just want you Bella. Please come back. I can't live without my life Bella. I love you." **

**The room became silent again as Emmett and I awaited the return of the others. It didn't take long before my father opened the door and swiftly made his way to my side as the others walked in silently. **

"**Are you okay son?" He asked as he place a firm hand on my shoulder. **

"**No dad, I don't think I'll ever be okay again." I answered. **

"**I know how you feel son." He squeezed my shoulder before turning back toward the rest. **

**He cleared his throat before addressing the room. "Okay guys, I just want to tell you what to expect before I remove the ventilator. Nurse Bailey and I will be removing the tube. At that point Bella's body will begin to fight itself to air. Then either her brain will send the appropriate signals and she will begin breathing or….." He didn't finish his sentence he simply just looked away. The words didn't need to be spoken. We all knew what could happen. **

**Dad moved silently to the bed. Before beginning he leaned down and kissed Bella's forehead. Everyone in the room began sobbing. Jasper was holding tightly to both Alice and Rose while Charlie and Phil were trying to console Renee and Esme. Emmett and I were clinging to Bella's hands as the twins continued looking intently at their momma. **

**Carlisle then removed the tape from Bella's mouth that was holding that blasted tube in place. Her lips were slightly swollen from the pressure the tube had exerted. I knew that alone had to make her feel slightly better if she could still feel anything at all. I clung to Logan as he looked up at me questioningly. **

"**Mama?" he cried. **

"**Shush, it's okay son, papaw is helping mommy. It's going to be alright." I only wish I knew for sure that I wasn't lying to my only son. **

"**Okay I'll be removing the tube now." Dad stated not really looking toward anyone but Bella. **

"**You fight darlin', you have too." Dad whispered to low for anyone but me and Emmett to hear. The tube was pulled quickly after that. Dad simply threw it to the floor before walking over to Mom who was close to collapsing onto the ground. Renee had already. **

**Bella's body was silent. The only noise in the room were the sobs and the beeping of her heart monitor. Bella's chest had ceased it's rhythmic rising. No breath had been taken since the tube was removed. **

"**Beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeep…." Her monitor began slowing down before a simple flat line began illuminating. **

**Cries could no doubt be heard from throughout the hospital as several things happened at once. Carlisle quickly grabbed Eliza as Emmett collapsed on top of Bella. Logan and I fell to the floor as my feet would no longer hold me up. Renee was screaming so loudly that Phil escorted her from the room. Esme and Jasper were trying to calm Rose and Alice who were now sobbing so hard that they were barely breathing themselves. Logan and Eliza were bawling as the scene before them was utterly that from a scary movie.**

**As I sat in the floor rocking back and forth, Emmett began shaking Bella's shoulders. **

"**Wake up sis, breath dammit! You will not do this! You can't die, you just can't!" He screamed through his gasps. Charlie tried to pull him away from her only to be pushed backwards. "Please sis, just please! Don't leave me! " He begged. **

**It was then and only then that something changed. Dad rushed to Bella's bedside. He quickly began buzzing around her, I had no clue what he would be doing. My perfect Bella was gone. Suddenly, I heard the most amazing noise of my life besides the crying of my babies. Bella's heart monitor.**

**The beeping was slightly slower but still it was there. I looked to my dad for support. The smile on his face was saying it all. **

"**Bella's breathing on her own. She's not out of the woods, but she's doing this. She's still in there." He was beaming. Bella was still alive. It was at that time, I knew she would be okay, we all would be okay. **

**Okay so that's the newest chapter, sorry it took so long to post. Hopefully you like it… leave me a review! **


	12. Chapter 12

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

Third Person POV

Bella didn't know what was happening. One minute she was floating as she had been for who knows how long, and then she was being pulled from all ends. Her once peaceful existence had changed into one of sheer agony. The pain was so intense, and she couldn't decide where it hurt worse. Her throat was burning like never before. What she wouldn't give at that exact moment for just a cold drink of water. But Bella wasn't sure she could drink it if she had it? She honestly thought she was dead, but death would not hurt this much would it? This happened several times, but she never fully knew why it was occurring. It felt as if she was being pulled apart.

Her thoughts were a jumbled mess as she tried to comprehend what was occurring. Before she could pull herself together, she was engulfed by darkness. For once the darkness was welcome. Once in the darkness the pain had eased slightly, though it was still there, at least now it was tolerable. It was at this point, she let herself think of her family.

The wondered how her mom, dad, and even Phil had taken her sudden departure. Departure is what she had decided to use for her current state as she knew not what it was exactly. She wondered if they were still waiting for her to return or if she was simple a soul that was lost somewhere in the world. She hoped that somehow she was still alive, but didn't know if that was even a possibility. She missed her parents and longed to just see them one more time.

Thoughts of Alice and Jasper filled her mind now. She knew that Alice would be upset at her for not being there. This was supposed to have been something that Bella, Alice, and Rose could all do together, bringing them closer than they already were. Bella and Alice were already like sisters, but Bella wanted to know Rose so much more as she was convinced that one day, Rose too would become her sister, not just in heart but by name. If anyone was right for Emmett, it would be Rose. Bella would give anything just to hear either of the girls at this point. Even if it meant Alice complaining about her attire, or Rose ranting about the newest car she was rebuilding. It didn't matter to her, she just wanted her sisters.

She knew Jasper had to be having a hard time with both Alice and Rose to care for now. She knew that Emmett would be in no position to help anyone, including himself. She only hoped that Jasper had known exactly how much he meant to her. In such a short time, Bella felt as if she had gained another brother. It was hard for her to trust people after all that had happened, but she knew that she'd trust him with her life. And she knew that whatever was happening he'd keep the family unit together, and that alone made her smile.

Thinking of Emmett she found herself feeling depressed. She knew that this would be killing her brother, knowing that he would blame himself for not preventing it. She just wanted to hold him and let him know that she was okay. She didn't want him to live his life with a sense of guilt looming over his head. Bella loved her brother, even in the years they were apart, he was always her best friend. She hated that Jacob had severed their time together, and if someway she escaped this purgatory she'd find a way to make up for it.

Her thoughts then turned to her 'would-be' in-laws. She already loved Esme like the mother she'd never had. She had loved Renee but Renee had always been more or a friend to Bella than a mother. In truth, Esme had been an angel when the twins arrived. Being barely eighteen, she had not been ready to be a mother. Esme simply swooped in and helped Bella adjust, and for that alone she had earned the title of mom in her book. Carlisle was a different story. For some reason Bella had always looked up to him for raising a son like Edward. Carlisle had also saved her daughter when she wasn't sure anyone else could. He had taken in three strays as his own, when her own dad could be there for them. In her eyes, Carlisle was a hero.

She wondered about Edward. He was her one true love, and she hated that she couldn't be with him now. She knew he was hurting, she saw it herself when she was with him at the hospital. Since that day, she had been fighting to make it back there. She just wanted to be with her family. She wanted to hold Edward and let him know she was there. She didn't want to leave him. What she wanted more than anything was to be able to just go back to her life. She wanted to be the wife that he deserved. She just wanted to be able to love him, and she just couldn't understand why she felt so stuck here.

She thought about her babies and how'd they be doing without her. She wasn't sure if anyone but her and Edward her that Eliza had to have her little pink bunny with her when she napped. She hadn't let that thing out of her site since Emmett gave it to her at Easter, it was like her security blanket. Logan on the other hand, hated to have anything in his crib. He'd wake up in fits if even the smallest toy had been left behind. Logan's favorite place to sleep had been on Edward's chest, whereas Eliza would sleep anywhere as long as her bunny was there. She cried at the thought that no one would know as much as her about her babies as she did. She knew that they were cared for, but deep down she also knew she was jealous that it wasn't her doing the caring.

Her sobbing continued as the memories flowed through her mind. Memories of birthdays, parties, the babies birth, everything that she'd experienced since being in Forks. She was so caught up in her thoughts that it scared her when she began hearing the sounds of her children. She knew she was really losing it now. There was no way they could be here. Still the mere sounds of their cooing, made Bella stand despite the pain. She began looking around the dark area, seeing nothing but a tiny speck of light that seemed miles away. Yet, she knew she had to go to it. She felt as if she could make it there, she'd somehow get her life back. So she walked. Each step was more difficult than the last. The pain was coming back full force, but it wouldn't stop her. The closer she came to the light, the louder her babies voices were. At some point, the pain became to much for her to walk. After collapsing onto the ground, she found herself crawling toward the light. She was determined that even if she had to claw her way there, she'd do it. And do it she did. The moment the light touched her, she felt a warmth she had thought was gone for good. She felt her Edward.

EPOV

I'm not sure what I thought would happen after Bella began breathing on her own, but I know I didn't think that two weeks later she'd still be lying there lifeless in that bed. Dad had been able to move her to her own room outside of the ICU. This was a blessing in a way because now I could have the twins here with me without leaving Bella's side. I wanted to be there when she woke, even if it meant I never left this room. Her condition was now listed as 'guarded'. My dad simply said that even though Bella was breathing on her own, she still hadn't woken and that a setback was not entirely out of the picture. I didn't reply to this, but I knew he was wrong. My Bella was still in there. She proved that the day she overcame all obstacles and became my little miracle. She breathed and that was enough to make me the happiest man alive.

The door creaked as I turned to watch Emmett walk in carrying a whining Eliza in his arms.

"Dada Dada!" She screamed upon seeing me. I immediately rushed over to her and scooped her up into my arms.

I kissed her cheek softly and breathed in a smell that can only be described as baby. "What's wrong with daddy's little princess today Eliza-lou?" I cooed at her knowing she couldn't answer. Instead she snuggled deeper into my chest and continued whining.

"I don't know what's wrong with then, Eddie-boy. Logan is doing the exact same thing. Rosie is on her way up with him now. It started this morning and hasn't stopped. Nothing is making them happy. That's the calmest Eliza's been all morning." Emmett ranted. As I took in his appearance I saw that he looked haggard. He hadn't shaved in days and the purple bags under his eyes showed his lack of sleep.

"Emmett you really look like hell warmed over bub." I replied once his rant was done.

"Thanks Edward. I'm telling you that your babies are crying while their father looks like he's been ran over by a MACK truck, and then you tell me I look like hell? That's priceless, really priceless." He retorted as he flopped himself down into the chair beside Bella's bed. He began murmuring too lowly for me to here. I would have laughed had I not began feeling a wet spot making it's way through my shirt. I immediately began laughing as I pulled Eliza away from my body. Not only had her diaper just leaked through onto my shirt but with one hand she had shoved the fabric into her mouth. Emmett taking in the site before him immediately joined my laughter.

"Looks like your kid has sprung a leak there Eddie!" Emmett choked out between laughs.

"Yes, it appears she has." I then proceeded to pull my now soaked shirt from Eliza mouth. It was then I saw it. "Come here Emmett." I yelled.

"What man, what's wrong?" He asked all the laughter from his face gone at the thought of something being wrong with Eliza.

I couldn't help the smile that engulfed my face. "Look, she has her first tooth, that's why she's so whiny.' I explained.

A look of awe shown all over his face, as he stuck his finger into Eliza's mouth to feel her new tooth. It was then that Rose and Logan decided to burst through the door. Even though Logan was crying loudly in her arms, she burst out laughing.

"That the hell are you two doing?" She finally managed to blurt out.

"Well you see dear, Eliza sprung a leak." Emmett explained, only making her laugh louder. "Oh and check Logan's mouth, Eliza has a tooth." I smirked.

She immediately clammed up and stuck her finger into his mouth. He silenced automatically as he continued to suck on Rose's finger. "Oh my gawd guys, I feel it. I really feel a tooth. Emmett come on we gotta go get some more baby stuff, they make some kind of gel to make this easier on them, oh and teething rings, Emmy. We need teething rings." She ranted.

"Slow down love." Emmett shushed her. "I'm going to call Alice. She and Jasper will go with you. I'm going to stay her with Eddy and the twins today, I don't know how to explain it, but I need to be here. Besides who else could watch these two while Edward changes his shirt." Emmett explained.

"Um, okay Emmy. I guess I'll just go over to Alice's. You call me if you guys need anything okay?" She looked expectantly at him.

"I will, Rosie. We'll be okay, just come back here when you're done and we'll go home. Love you Rosie Posey."

"Love you too, Emmy-bear." She replied. I had to look away from their moment of intimacy. It wasn't that I blamed them for being in love, I just wished I could do the same with my Bella. I quickly excused myself to change shirts and upon my re-arrival, Rose had gone.

I noticed that Emmett had put up Eliza and Logan's playpen and had them playing in it. I quickly pulled them closer to the bed before taking my seat opposite of Emmett beside Bella. This had become a routine for us. Day in and day out, we'd set here waiting for her to just do something anything to let us know she was still there, while everyone else came in and out visiting.

Charlie didn't really think it was a good idea for his grandchildren to be in the hospital so much, and at one point he had actually said this to me. Now I respect Charlie, and in some aspect I know why he pulled Bella's ventilator, but he would not and could not tell me what I can do with my own children. I was shocked when Emmett had said just that. Afterwards, Charlie never mentioned the babies being there so much. In truth I didn't care if he did.

"You know she's coming back to us right Edward?" Emmett asked breaking my silence.

I sighed. "I think she will Em, I just wish I knew when. I miss her, more than I ever thought possible."

"I know man, but look at her. She's pink. She's warm. She's looking a little better everyday. It'll be soon, I know it." He looked lovingly down at her. "You know I bet a month from now, you'll be marrying my sister."

"I hope so Em. I really hope so. I'll do it now if she'll just wake up. I'm sure there's a priest somewhere that'll do it."

"One fault with that plan Eddy-boy, 'Alice'. She'd kill you!" He chuckled.

"I know, I know."

"Is it time to do her exercises yet? You know if we don't she'll blame us if her recovery is longer." He asked. After Bella's leg fractures had healed, Dad had told us that we needed to start moving her arms and legs for her so something called 'muscle wasting' wouldn't occur. When I asked him to explain he simply said that if Bella just lay there and her body wasn't used that she'd need to relearn everything when she woke, including walking. I didn't want that and Emmett and I exercised her muscles daily.

"Yeah, it's time. I guess we'll start."

As usually, the moment we began, the twins began laughing. "Mama wake, mama wake." They chanted. It broke my heart that they weren't right. I know that they missed her, we all did.

Something was different today though. As Emmett, bent Bella's leg she moaned.

Emmett looked at me in awe. "Edward was that you?" He asked.

"No Emmett, go get my dad now!" I yelled.

Emmett bolted from the room, screaming for my dad as he ran down the hall. I immediately began moving Bella's leg again, and got the same response.

"Baby, are you there? Can you here me Bella, squeeze my hand is you can." I received no reply, but her moans were coming more and more frequently. The twins choose that exact moment to begin crying. I struggled with my need to stay at Bella's side or grab my babies. My decision was made when I scooped them both up and bought them to Bella's bedside with me.

When they were close enough to her they began touching her skin, cooing and laughing at being this close to her.

"Mama's there guys, she's really here." I cried. I could feel the tears coming down at the mere thoughts of my Bella waking, and she was waking, I knew it.

"Edward," a voice cracked. I looked down at her but she was still silent, her closed, just lying there.

"Can you here me Bella?" She didn't reply. Dad chose that moment to burst through the door.

"What's wrong Edward?" He asked, slightly out of breath.

"She moaned dad. Emmett was moving her leg and she moaned. I did it and she moaned. She responding dad. I even thought I heard her say my name." I cried.

"Edward, the moaning could just be a bodily reaction. I hope she's waking up too, son but you have to be prepared." he explained.

"No Carlisle, I was here she moaned, she's coming back to us. I can feel her. I know it sounds stupid but I couldn't feel her before. I walked into the room today and she's here. Her spirit is here. She's coming I can fell her." Emmett begged him to believe us.

Dad sighed. "Guys, maybe you need to get out of the hospital for a while. Take the kids to the park, go get some lunch, something. I think you need a break."

"I'm not going anywhere. She's going to wake up. Soon." I argued. As if to prove my point Bella moaned again only this time her whole body jerked and continuing jerking violently.

"Shit! She's having a seizure!" Dad yelled while pushing some button's on the wall.

"Code Blue 632, Code Blue 632!" The intercom blared.

"Emmett, Edward get the kids and wait outside the door!" He demanded. "Now damnit!" he yelled when neither of us moved. He was now on the bed trying to protect Bella from hitting her head.

As Emmett and I walked out the door, others began pouring in. The door was left open as my dad began barking orders.

"Start an IV of Depakote now!" He ordered one nurse. Within minutes her convulsions had stopped. Dad swiftly removed himself from the bed.

"What's her blood pressure?" He asked.

"BP is 210/101 and heart rate is 180, Dr. Cullen." She replied.

"Damn! Okay I want 5mg IV Lopressor now." The nurse quickly drew up the medication from a vial and gave it to her. "Lopressor in." She stated.

"BP is dropping. She's gone into V-tach doctor." Another nurse spoke.

"Charge paddles to 200 joules." Dad instructed.

"Paddles charged, clear the bed." Dad took the paddles from her and place them on Bella's chest. As he depressed the button, her body bounced up from the bed.

"She in sinus rhythm. Heart rate is controlled at 72. Blood pressure is 132/90. She's back Dr. Cullen." A nurse spoke as my dad continued to look down at Bella's body not moving. As I followed his gaze I saw what he was looking at. Bella's eyes. At that exact moment, he whispered her name and she gave him a small smile. Bella was back.

Bpov

I had fought my way into the light. I could hear the twins voices intertwined with that of my brothers and Edwards. I knew they were there, and I was going to them. I could hear Edward ask me to squeeze his hand, the only problem was I didn't feel my own hand to know if it held his or not. It was like I could hear what was going on but I could do nothing about it. I was at a lose of what to do. I thought walking into the light would send me back, but not like this, I wanted my family to know I was there. I was struggling to catch my breath as the tears rocked through my body. I felt myself shaking violently and vaguely heard Carlisle shouting something about seizing. My body rocked this way for several minutes, each convulsion causing more pain to my already broken body.

I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. I begged for it to slow down for something, anything to happen. The darkness was beginning to make it's presence known again and as I fought not to scream, things became completely silent. My heart had stopped. I stopped breathing. I was floating again. I had died. In my last moment I closed my eyes and thought of my family. My only hope was that they'd be okay.

I mustered up the strength to finally face what was to become of me. And as I forced my eyes open, I saw someone I never thought I'd see again. Carlisle.

I opened my mouth, trying to get any words out. All that emerged were strangled croaks.

"Bella." He simply said as the tears fell from his cheeks. I stared at him intently and tried to move me hand to wipe away the tears but just as soon as I lifted it from the bed, pain shot through it forcing me to allow it to collapse back on the bed. I moaned slightly at my inability to use my own body.

"It's okay Bella. You're okay." He said as he wiped the tears from my eyes. I shook my head. I wanted Edward and my babies. I wanted my baboon of a brother. I wanted him to go get them. My prayers were answered when I heard a booming voice.

"She's awake, we're her family and we're going in there. So move damnit, you can't stop us!" Emmett shouted. I could hear the monitor spike at just hearing his voice.

"Emmett you've got to be calm, you're scaring her." Carlisle chastised. I tried to tell him no. My brother was not scaring me, but again the words wouldn't come out.

Emmett made his way to me as Carlisle moved out of the way and toward the door. He was taking the twins from Edward. Edward bolted to my bedside taking my hand in his.

"I knew you'd come back babe." He smiled through his tears.

"Sis, welcome home." Emmett mimicked.

"Iiiiiiiii." Was all that came out when my mouth opened. All I wanted to do was say I love you and I couldn't even do that. I was so frustrated as the tears poured down my face.

"None of that sis." Emmett cooed. "You're too pretty to be crying like that."

Edward reached down to cup my face in his hands. "I've missed you love. So very much." He cried. "You know I knew you'd come back. I'm just so happy to see your eyes. I could look at the babies and see you in their eyes, but it's not the real thing. Just seeing you awake would make me die a happy man. You are my everything Bella Swan, please, please don't ever leave me like that again." He collapsed into my arms at that point and I did the one thing I knew would let him know I was here to stay. I mustered up the strength to squeeze his hand. He jerked up from the bed and stared at me. My body choose that time to yawn.

Edward shot me the most breathtaking smile before leaning over and kissing my cheek. "Sleep, my beautiful Bella. We'll be here when you wake up. I promise." And with that promise I allowed myself to close my eyes and rest with ease for the first time in a long while.


End file.
